


Switched Up

by SimplyHopeless



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Everyone getting along with everyone, Friendship, Tags will be added as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyHopeless/pseuds/SimplyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something isn't quite right on Jabberwocky island, the students one day wake up to find that they are in each other's body. Is this the work of Usami or something else entirely? More importantly, is there even a way to make this a normal school trip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The island was always such a peaceful place. Nothing but soft winds, warm sunlight, and the smell of sea salt in the air. Hinata wasn't sure why he felt worried those first days he woke up. Everyone just seemed so happy, carefree. Maybe it was because he didn't know his talent? That may of shaken his mind up, making it go absolutely crazy. Even Komeda had some fun, and he was definitely...something. A mystery perhaps. Komeda aside, the island was no less than perfection.

His cottage was nice and Hinata did not have any trouble falling asleep, ever. It was a bit weird, he felt like a bunch of rocks when he fell onto his bed today, not even bothering to change his clothes. Doing work for Usami while she dealt with the odd black and white bear that continued to be a small pest to the group. Demanding that they killed each other? Yeah no. Hinata was fine with this life, even if he was on some random island away from Hope's Peak. For what he had, he didn't exactly have the right to complain. No one did.

Being extremely tired wasn't new to him, working to collect supplies or cleaning was something Hinata did most of his time here. Then there was free time of course, Usami wouldn't work them to the bone, or else he was pretty sure some of the students would riot. Sleeping was nice, so when he woke up to the sounds of loud screams Hinata couldn't help but groan lifting his head and glanced around.

"Wha?" Who would be screaming this early? Did Souda see a spider or something? Or Tsumiki tripping over something? Hinata moved to push the blankets away only to find himself on the floor. What? Why was he…?There was no time to worry about that, someone just screamed. That always meant trouble.

Hinata lifted himself up with a small groan his foot touching..a game console? Did Chiaki leave her game in here the last time they had visited? If she did he was pretty sure he would've noticed it before… He paused glancing around, only to spy something in the corner of his eye. Something pink slightly moving as he turned his head. Huh? Curiously he reached out for it tugging it slightly. Ow? Hair? He ran a hand through his own hair,finding it to be soft and not...as spiky and pink...?

His heart just stopped. Like time had stood still. What the hell was going on here? He rushed to the nearest mirror, unsure what he would even find. Maybe Ibuki just dyed his hair while he was asleep, yeah maybe that was it! Taking in a deep breath he let out a small squeak when finally getting the courage to look into the mirror.

In the mirror was not him, but Chiaki. Pale pink eyes were wide, her soft mouth open and her hands gripping the strands of hair as he held back a scream. The thing was, he was Chiaki. He. Was. In. Chiaki''s. Body. The reflection wobbled as he felt his knees lock up. His knees, which was Chiaki knees. This...this couldn't be happening. Oh god. He was pulled out of his panicked state when another scream was heard along with a crash. He fumbled for the green jacket he usually saw her wear, his mind was racing his heart pumping as he tried to understand the situation. Don't think about it. Don't look at them, come on Haijme you are better than this.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out only to slam right into..Tanaka? He was fumbling with his scarf shouting profanity nearly tripping over his own feet. Huh? Usually the Ultimate Breeder was fast, graceful like every step counted. Now he seemed a fumbling mess.

"Fiend! Halt right now! Resist speaking such foul cursed things from my mouth you cur!" Was that Souda? Hinata blinked at Souda who had a large frown on his face shouting at Tanaka. His brows were furrowed in annoyance and fury, Hinata never seen the mechanic so angry before. And since when did the guy say things like 'fiend' and 'cur'?

"Hey, hey what is going on?" He asked feeling odd when hearing her voice. Her voice. The soft whisper-like sound that always sounded like bells to his ears. Now it was just odd. His heart couldn't stop pumping. He felt like he may go into a freakin' panic attack because of this!

Souda turned with a deeper frown as he grabbed Tanaka's jacket pulling him closer. Was Tanaka crying? "This...cretin is a body snatcher! The fool being reaped my body for his own!" Souda shouted and Hinata saw little hamsters perched on the Ultimate Mechanic's shoulder.

"I took it?! You took mine! I woke up in this...this body! Ughhhhhh. Give it backk!" Tanaka cried pulling on his scarf with a loud whine tears in his eyes.

Something was definitely wrong here. Very, very wrong. Tanaka talked like Souda and Souda talked like Tanaka…. "Tanaka? Souda? You...switched bodies?" He asked with a tilt of his head, what was going on here?

They paused and Tanaka...er..Souda? Grabbed him and shook his shoulders like a madman. "Chikaki! You gotta help meeee! What would Miss Sonia think if I'm trapped in here!" He shouted at Souda and Hinata felt dizzy from all the shaking.

Definitely odd to hear that name, he was Hinata and yet he looked like small Ultimate Gamer.. Where was she? Chikaki? Was she in his body? It seemed Souda and Tanaka were in the same situation. It was pretty early so no one was exactly up, but with all the yelling these two were doing someone was bound to hear them. He gently pulled away from Tanaka's? grip surprised that he was that strong. Or..was Chikaki just a bit weaker than him? He was now in a women's body. Don't continue with that sentence Haijme, he scolded himself swallowing hard

"Haha…" He starts waving his hand. "Sounds like you're in a predicament. Did you try asking Usami to fix this?" He asked trying his best to sound like Chikaki. Right now he needed to find his body and make sure that he was not dreaming this all up. "Gotta go bye!" He shouted and rushed to his room hoping to find some answers


	2. Chapter II

Hinata was panicking. He could still hear Souda and Tanaka shout his name as he ran down to find his own cottage. His mind was reeling, what was going on? Why was he in a different body, and more importantly why was Tanaka and Souda switched as well? Was everyone switched? Or was it just them? He didn't know. It was too much. He decided to stop questioning everything once he was at his door.

Seeing the little plate and his name underneath he took in a deep breath, his chest heavy and heart pounding. "Here goes nothing…" He stammered gently grabbing the knob knocking that his door, it did not have a lock no thanks to Ibuki. He pushed it open and chewed on his lower lip only to stop. There was no need to damage her body like that. Swallowing the large lump he entered his room the familiar smell hitting him. Everything was in place, and he scanned the room finding a lump on his bed breathing in softly.

"Chiaki?" He asked moving closer placing a small hand on the blanket and gently shook his..body. Oh that was weird. Sooo weird. Taking in his courage he knelt down and gently poked...his? cheek. "Hey get up!" He said a little louder seeing an eye slowly open with a small mumble. Chiaki was always a heavy sleeper. Hinata was always surprised when she was able to just stand and fall asleep, even while something exciting was happening.

Finally an olive eye opened and looked right at him seeing his own brows furrow in confusion. That was an emotion he expected to see. "Me? What is me doing here?" Chiaki mumbled sitting up and rubbed her eye with the back of her palm. "Why am I in Hajime's room?"

"Chiaki! Something..something happened! I woke up in your room and you-" Hinata paused feeling his chest flutter as he tried to compose himself. "You're me and I'm you!" He finally says fumbling with her pink hair while his body just blinked at him, head tilted to the side.

"Oh. This..is an interesting turn about. Like a secret easter egg in a game." Chiaki says placing a finger on her chin before looking down at herself. "I really am Haijme." She ran her fingers through his spiky hair in almost wonder.

"H-how can you be so calm in a situation like this?" He sputtered watching her get up and head to the mirror looking over the new change. He was surprised. How was she so calm? Especially in a weird bizarre situation like this. Nothing seemed to phase her. Hinata moved to stand as Chiaki turned to look at him with a scanning look before giving a small yawn.

"We switched bodies. Is everything okay Haijme?" She asked moving closer and Hinata shook his head furiously pink strands getting into his vision and he blew them away with a simple puff of air.

"I...I don't know! How can you be so calm, we switched bodies! We..we…" Hinata felt his heart race even faster and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw her face, even if it was his, was a small smile. Comforting to say the least. How she was able to help him keep his cool, he never knew.

Chiaki moved to look around the room her hand on her chin rubbing it thoughtfully. "Do you think we can fix this? And I don't think we are the only ones in the situation. Souda...and Tanaka they switched too. I ran into them this morning." He stated while she paced around. He fumbled with the strings of her backpack and she paused to look at him once more.

"I see. Well maybe Usami may be able to help us. She is our teacher after all." Chiaki suggests and Hinata nods. That could work. Hinata did see her transform a chicken into a cow before. Maybe that magic wand she always carried? "It could work, but let's go see how the others are." She says pulling Hinata away from his thoughts. Right, the others! Were they in different bodies as well?

As soon as they decided what to do another scream rang through the island this time it was a girl scream. Oh great. Hinata glanced over at Chiaki seeing her nod with a determined face settled across his own. So weird. Hinata would never get over this fact. But Chiaki seemed fine, only wobbling a bit no doubt getting used to those long legs of his. He followed behind her finally realizing just how small Chiaki really was.

Moving out of the cottage, he realized everyone was in a panic. And when he meant by everyone, he meant everyone. Tsumiki was shouting her face scrunched while she spat out incoherent words to Saijonji, with Peko was trying to console the shouting Tsumiki. What was going on?

"You dirty pig-bitch! Gimme back my body!" Tsumiki screeched tugging on her hair shouting at the sobbing Saijonji while Peko held her back from doing anything.

"I-I-I didn't do anything-thing!" Saionji stammered with tears dripping from her small face. It was easy to connect the dots, Saionji must've switched with Tsumiki and Peko? He wasn't sure. Maybe Koizumi? Where was the real Peko then?

"No! No! No! Fucking hell no!" Someone shouted sounding oddly like...Komeda? Hinata turned around seeing a..fuming Komeda with Koizumi walking next to him trying to console the Ultimate Luckster. "I am not fucking being this..this fucking ashole. You better change this fucking now!" Komeda shouted looking over at Kuzuryu who was holding his hands out as if he was innocent.

"I'm sorry Kuzuryu, trash like me doesn't deserve a body like this. But I will say that I have no part in switching our bodies. It was quite a surprise for me." Kuzuryu says placing a hand on his chin looking very odd on the smaller yakuza.

"It seems you were right Hajime, everyone else seems to be in the same situation." Chiaki says quietly to Hinata leaning down just a bit so he could hear her properly. Hinata nods scratching the back of his head. Weird..so weird. Everyone was...well everyone else.

There was a lot of commotion and Hinata felt a headache coming along so he took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey! Everyone!" It was a bit softer but it did catch everyone's attention making him fidget just a bit before he stood his ground.

"I think everyone is in the same situation here, how about we all get together in the restaurant and figure things out from here?" He suggested tilting his head to the side blowing the pink bangs out of his eyes. Finally everyone agreed besides the small grumbling from a select few and everyone headed to the restaurant.

The restaurant was nice, it was large and had enough room for everyone to simply grab a chair and sit down in a large circle. It was so odd seeing everyone act differently. Owari was shouting at the top of her lungs while Nidai was complaining about not getting a decent meal.

"Okay Nanami, or whoever you are you got us here now what?" Komeda or Kuzuryu for that matter, asked his arms crossed and in a completely sour mood. That was normal but to see Komeda have that sort of face was definitely weird.

Hinata took in a deep breath and sat down next to Chikaki and Kuzuryu. "So it seems we all sort of...switched bodies with each other. Did everyone wake up like this?" He asked curious and everyone in the group seemed to nod, but Sonia quickly raised her hand. "Um...Sonia? Or whoever is in Sonia's body?" He asked and Sonia squealed.

"Ibuki totally woke up in a princess' body! Like Ibuki feels so weird! Like a cat mixed with a bird. Bird-cat!" Sonia says with wide eyes making large gestures with her hands. Oh, so Ibuki was in Sonia's body, that meant..Sonia was in Ibuki's body? Come to mention it, Ibuki was sitting up straighter and her hands were neatly placed in her lap.

"Huh? Miss Sonia why are you talking all weird?" Souda-in-Tanka's body asked with a confused look, while Tanaka-in-Souda's-body shook his head leaning back against the chair.

Hinata glanced to Tanaka and sighed, "Well that's because Ibuki is in Sonia's body and Sonia is in Ibuki's body right?" He asked looking to the punk rock girl who nodded quietly.

"That is correct! I am Sonia, but in Ibuki's body." She tells them and everyone nods mumbling to themselves.

Before anyone else interrupted Hinata clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Okay how about we go in a circle and tell everyone who we are and head off from there." He says making sure everyone nods. "I'll go first. I am Hinata in...Chiaki'so body." He told them, fumbling with her soft jacket while everyone looked at him.

"Wha? No fair! You get to be in a girl's body AND in the one you have a crush on?!" Souda-in-Tanka's body whines and Hinata feels his cheeks flush shaking his head quickly.

"N-no, I don't- I don't have a crush on her! Tha-that's not the point anyways. I'm Hinata. End of story." He tells them quickly trying to hide the pink blush settling across his cheeks. He did not have a crush on her, they were friends. He just liked hanging out with her. Seriously. That was it.

He turned to Chiaki seeing her leaning against the chair snoring softly. Gently he nudged her with his shoulder seeing her eyes, his eyes, open and glance around. "Huh? Oh..I am Chiaki in...Hajime's body." She mumbled rubbing her eye. Even in his body she was able to fall asleep so quickly! Hinata didn't know how she did it.

The next person was Tsumiki her cheeks puffed up and huffing much like a child would do. "I don't know why we gotta do something so stupid! But I'm Saionji in this bitch's body." She grumbled while across the room Saionji started crying out apologies.

Peko sat up straighter and stated that she was Koizumi in Peko's body. Hinata was so confused, he saw each other's' personalities, quirks and little ticks but in the wrong body. The circle went on and soon everyone was done talking. Togami was Teruteru, and Teruteru was Togami, Akane was Nekomaru, Tanaka was Souda and Kuzuryu was Komeda. Everyone has switched. No one was in the same body like before.

Now the question was...how does everyone get back to their original bodies? And what did they do to deserve such a thing.


	3. Chapter III

Everyone was in absolute chaos. Screaming shouting, the room was just filled with all sorts of noises. No one knew exactly what to do, they all were confused about how this happened and how this could even be fixed. Owari and Nidai were attempting to smash into each other to see if they could change back. So far it just caused a lot of damage to the restaurant getting Teruteru to shout and try and stop them with his new larger body. Hinata was starting to get a headache, rubbing is now thin fingers against his temples he sighed blinking when Tanaka's scarf smacked him in the face.

"Get away from me man!" Souda shouted holding out his bandaged arm to try and move Tanaka away. Once again they were fighting, Tanaka seemed to want his scarf but Souda didn't want him to even touch him. Great. Hinata groaned placing his hands on his face squishing his soft skin. This was not fun.

Before they knew it a bright flash enveloped the room and a small pop was heard. When the light cleared a familiar rabbit was in the center of the rucus her wings fluttering. "Hello my dears!" She sang as everyone turned to look at her shouting many things at once. A lot of profanity was being used, and Kuzuryu seemed to be the loudest. He was not happy to be in the Luckster's body.

"Settle down, settle down please!" Usami attempted waving her magic stick and fixing up the mess of the restaurant everyone settling back down to their seats the noise dropping significantly. Hinata sighed in relief slouching just slightly in his chair. Oh thank God. "Now everyone seems to be all angry at each other? After all I did?" The stuffed rabbit asked looking like she was pouting her wings drooping low.

Kuzuryu grunted his arms crossed his face twisted in a harsh scowl. "Damn fucking straight we are pissed! Did you do this?!" He asked about to get up and tackle the rabbit, but Peko grabbed his sleeve gently pulling him back down while Usami moved away explaining the rules to the now white hair yakuza.

"Of course I did! So sad..so sad, you all haven't obtained the right amount of hope fragments! I was so worried, seeing all this fighting. Hajime is about the only one with the proper amount. Good job! So I thought...what if I helped them? Just a little bit? Sooo I waved my magic stick and poof! Everyone is everyone else!" She giggled swaying a bit.

Everyone stared at the rabbit with wide eyes and slack jaws. That..that was the reason? Because of hope fragments?! She even said Hinata had the right amount, so why was he in this situation? "What better way to get together than to understand each other in a better way? Everyone is switched and in a couple minutes their talents will too!" Huh? Talents….did that mean?

"You mean...I get Peko's swordsmanship and she gets my photography abilities?" Koizumi asked her red eyes wide as she pushed Peko's glasses farther up her nose. Usami nods happily and that causes the room to grow louder in anger. That meant..Hinata..he would actually have a talent. Would he be good at games?

"What the fuck?! No. Hell no! I am not going to be this..this Lucky asshole!" Kuzuryu protests his face almost red with anger. Hinata glanced at Komeda who was in Kuzuryu's body his small hands rubbing his chin in thought. It was odd, he didn't know how this was all possible.

Usami giggles her paws to her face as her wings flutter. "Language Fuyuhiko! You all will share the talents of the body you now inhabit! The only way to change back is to learn, and gain hope fragments like usual! I promise as your teacher this is a great learning experience. Ta-da!" She chirped before disappearing leaving everyone slack jaw and quiet.

"Amazing..Hajime you must be so excited about this!" Komeda spoke up breaking the silence. Hinata turned to look at him confusion on his face.

"Huh?" He was not seeing where this was going. Like at all. What did Komeda have in mind?

"Hajime doesn't have a talent, but Chikaki does. So that means you, Hajime now will have a talent! Doesn't that fill you up with hope?" Komeda asked and Hinata felt his body go numb. It wasn't like he didn't have a talent. He just...he just couldn't remember… That didn't mean anything though! He couldn't remember it was bound to resurface sometime. Hinata swallowed slouching a bit while everyone glared at Komeda for the insensitive statement.

"That was not nice of you Komeda, please apologize to Hajime. His talent will come to him in time." Sonia says getting Komeda to just look around in confusion while Hinata shook his head trying his best not to seem affected by what the other had said. It did hurt, but he wouldn't show that Komeda was getting to him.

Hinata cleared his throat gently standing up pulling the backpack onto his shoulders and wiped himself off before gently taking his chair and placed it back where it was originally was. "Hajime.." He heard Sonia say and he looked up giving a small smile and shook his head heading downstairs to just get away from it all.

He felt bad, so bad for Chiaki. She must be furious, losing her talent like that. Being unable to do the thing she loved. Hinata didn't want to admit it but Komeda was right. He didn't have a talent, and he was pretty sure it would never come. After all this time it hurt to even think about it. His mind ached as he walked down the stairs. He felt his eyes start to water and furiously he wiped them with Chiaki's jacket sleeve. Crying? There..there was no time for crying. He couldn't cry.

Sitting down behind the staircase he pulled his knees closer to his chest ignoring the odd feeling that came with it. Sniffling he continued to wipe the tears that came out like waterworks. He didn't know how to stop it. Why was he so emotional? It was just something Komeda said, he didn't matter. Gripping the pink strands of hair he took in a shuddering breath hearing someone call out his name. Great now someone was going to see him crying like a baby.

"Haijme?" Hinata glanced up to see Chiaki in his body looking at him with concerned eyes gently scooting closer to him and sitting down in front of him. "Hajime? Is everything okay?" She was genuinely concerned for his wellbeing, Hinata felt ashamed for being so emotional, he quickly wiped the tears away making a small feeble noise.

"I'm sorry.."

Chiaki looked at him with a tilted head, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." She told him honestly and Hinata shook his head.

"I did...I took your talent away.." He stammered pausing when Chiaki started to give a small huff-like laugh looking to him with a small smile. "What?" What's funny?"

"You," She grins gently nudging him. "I don't care about that. It's like...playing a new game. All your things are restarted and you can start a new. It doesn't matter. That just means you can play games with me even more." Hinata didn't know how she did it. Just making the best out of everything, no matter what it may be.

"Don't listen to Komeda, he doesn't mean to be..mean. He just says what he thinks. And I am pretty sure Fuyuhiko punched him for saying 'shitty things in his body'." Hinata was surprised at that, Kuzuryu actually doing something like that. Especially for someone else. Not to mention hearing Chiaki curse was pretty funny.

Hinata couldn't help but snort chuckling softly, with Chiaki having her small little smile she always wore. He felt better, but it still was a small little black seed in the back of his mind. No talent… Deciding to push away those thoughts he gave a smile sniffling softly. "Sorry, dunno why I'm crying...I'm usually not this emotional."

Chiaki gave a small hum, "Well you are in a woman's body now. It is understandable. Just think of it like you were once a male character but decided to change to female character." She suggested tapping her chin thoughtfully. "But enough about that, let's go back. Everyone is still confused and we need to find a way to get this all situated.." She mumbled gently helping Hinata up from his spot. He sighed and nodded gently.

"Might as well, we don't need any more damage done to the place. Hopefully Teruteru...or Togami now can create some food for us…" Hinata stated running a hand through his hair pulling his skirt down. How she even dealt with this, he would never know. Or dare to ask her. He walked up the stairs seeing everyone moving to get the chairs back to their original places. He could hear Teruteru shouting and Togami scolding him in the kitchen. Or was it the other way around? Owari was shouting for food banging her fist on the table getting the floor to almost shake. Being in Nidai's body she definitely had more strength than she did in her own body.

"Hajime!" Souda shouted beckoning him over to where he, Tanaka, Sonia and now Chiaki were sitting. "Don't listen to that creep! I think you're pretty cool talentless or not." Souda gave a thumbs up in Tanaka's body which definitely was a strange sight to behold. Oh thanks Souda. Hinata rolled his eyes sitting down between Chiaki and Tanaka.

"Yes despite your mortal stature, I too enjoy your company." Tanaka says simply pulling away the pink braid from his eyes clearly not used to Souda's hair. Hinata felt the same having longer hair was definitely new to him. He always had it spiky and short, with that strand of hair sticking out no matter how many times he pushed it down.

"Could you please not speak like that in my body? Please?" Souda whined rubbing his face in annoyance while Tanaka set out a boisterous laugh.

"I will do as I will, fiend. Your pink hair body is now mine to domain, therefore I can do as I please." Tanaka replies passing a sunflower seed to one of the hamsters perched on his shoulder. Like Usami said they would switch talents. Poor Tanaka would lose his hamsters. Or not, he wasn't sure how that worked.

Souda groans and Hinata just shakes his head blinking when the other leans closer looking at him with those odd colored eyes. "Hey, Hajime...how does it feel? To..ya know..be in a woman's body? Did you…" Souda wiggles his brows and Hinata feels his cheeks heat up quickly shaking his head.

"Wha? No! No I would not do that. Ew come on.." He told him fidgeting slightly knowing exactly what Souda was implying. He would not, ever, do that. Especially in her body. No way. It was disrespectful, no matter how curious he was. Just thinking about it..he shook his head and glared at Souda. "No, just...just no."

Souda put his hands up in surrender shrugging his shoulders, "Alright alright. Just sayin'...if I was in Miss Sonia's body…." He didn't even finish his sentence before Tanaka smacked him upside the head apparently listening to their conversation.

"You foul creature, speaking of disgusting ways to ruin the Dark Lady when in a situation like this. Have you no shame mortal?" Tanaka growled while Souda nursed his head with a small whine complaining that it hurt.

Well...this was definitely going to be an interesting turn of events. How everyone was going to be able to survive all this...Hinata definitely did not have a clue.


	4. Chapter IV

The restaurant was bustling with conversation. Most of the time it was 'Don't do that' or 'That's my body so watch out' kind of things. Hinata was fine with Chiaki doing as she pleased, after all the girl was pretty laid back with everything. If anything, he would be worried to what he was doing with her body. He would be careful and not doing anything disrespectful. Unlike Souda he wouldn't let his curiosity take the best of him. She definitely would be angry.

Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts when a finger poked his shoulder getting him to glance over at Chikaki, who had a hand to her mouth yawning softly before gesturing to the kitty backpack she always carried. Blinking Hinata gently reached over and pulled it off his shoulders handing it to her. It was pretty light but he did feel some things clinking around. Must be her game consoles, the ones Souda sort of updated from that pile of faulty machinery.

"When breakfast is done, we should play." Chiaki suggested with a smile and Hinata nodded feeling a little nervous. Would it be like Usami had said? Would he suddenly get better at video games?

"Wha? Dude I wanna play!" Souda jumps in with a quick nod pulling his chin away from the scarf he had nestled into. Must be cold in Tanaka's body, he always wore so many layers. Either that or he had some sort of insecurity or skin problem? Either way, Hinata wasn't sure he would be able to ask Tanaka such a thing.

Chikaki smiled and nodded, "Of course, we can all play. Gundam do you want to join?" She asked tilting his head looking to the now pink haired teenager. Tanaka glanced at her a small 'hmph' escaping his lips.

"I suppose I may join you mortals! The darkest ring of hell has taught me many things, and I will defeat you all in this..video game." Tanaka shouts in his usual tone except it's in Souda's voice, which is just completely and utterly ridiculous, even for him. "It is decided we will fight this eternal battle at the Duchess's cottage." Well then he supposed Tanaka was coming.

Sonia comes around and sits next to Tanaka her eyes sparkling in excitement. "Oh are you playing the video games? Ah I always wish to play one..." Hinata gives a sympathetic smile to the princess in a punk rocker's body. Her hair was braided but those odd cones were still perched on her head.

"Of course Miss Sonia can play! Hajime can switch off!" Souda barged into the conversation his eyes lit up. Seeing Tanaka's face like this Hinata wished he had a camera.

Sonia nods touching the piercings on her lip absentmindedly. "Oh yes that would be excellent!" Chiaki nodded in agreement looking over to everyone with a small smile seeming to like the idea of everyone playing a video game

"Please refrain from touching me!" Teruteru's voice shouts and Hinata can hear Togami chuckle in response.

"Oh please, if I was touching you, you would know~ Now, is it weird that I am sooo attracted to myself right now?" Teruteru sang and Hinata rubbed his temples. This...this was going to a be a long, long day. And no doubt they wouldn't just randomly change back after a day. Hopefully no one would kill each other. He had faith they wouldn't.

After a lot of sexual jokes and Teruteru shouting at Togami to not eat the food, breakfast was served. It was just as good surprisingly. Everyone was enjoying their fill, it got amusing when Owari challenged Nidai in a food eating contest and they definitely went to town. Turns out Nidai was actually the winner, Owari's stomach must be a bottomless pit, no matter who is in her body. That was definitely impressive.

Hinata gently smiled, genuinely surprised to how they all were acting. Huh maybe this could go well, there may be a chance this bonded them all together. It was obvious there were a few splits in the group. Little cliques here and there. Hinata just sat wherever he felt comfortable. Mostly it was with Chiaki, sometimes with Souda or Sonia. Usami may of had a good idea, but the way she executed it...may not of been the best way. Waking up as another person, not exactly the way anyone wants to wake up.

(*)

Eating his fill of breakfast Hinata stretched, standing up with a small noise getting snickers from Souda as he chewed on some ham. "What are you laughing at?" Hinata asked with a purse of his lips staring at the once Ultimate Mechanic, who choked coughing as Tanaka glanced at him slapping his back extra hard with a slight smirk on his lips. It seemed now that he was in Souda's body he didn't have to worry about his 'cursed' skin. He could touch anyone freely. Souda groaned finally swallowing his meal and wheezed leaning back against his chair.

"That, I believe is karma." Hinata supplies with a cheeky grin as Tanaka laughs along with Sonia seeing her go into a giggle fit while Souda was taking in all the attention from the punk rock princess.

Souda was finally able to compose himself taking in a deep breath,"You just- you look so funny! I never seen Chiaki do that so it's..cute? Weird?" He was trying to find the right word and Hinata puffed his cheeks out knowing Chiaki did that often.

"Hey, hey let's go and play some games, yeah?" Chiaki says looking amused at the little conversation they were having. She always was like that, just watching, observing everyone with that small smile on her face. Either that or she was playing her handheld games.

Everyone at the table happily nodded getting up and helping clear away the dishes. They all had jobs to do, but it seemed Usami was giving them the day off to get situated with their new body. Hinata placed the plate into the 'To-be Cleaned' basket and headed out only to smack right into someone.

"Hey! Watch out where the fuck you're going." Komeda's voice growled and Hinata looked up at the white haired luckster, swallowing slightly. Had Komeda always look this intimidating? "Hey! I'm talkin' to you Hinata."

Hinata blinked quickly and gave a small nod, "Oh, oh! Sorry..sorry. I didn't-" Kuzuryu waved his hand with a small 'tch' noise.

"Shut up and just get the hell out of my way." Hinata did just that, seeing Peko join the yakuza with a small apologetic look, but it was so brief if you blinked you wouldn't of caught it. Kuzuryu stomps away and Hinata sighs. Well, that went well...at least the other didn't try to punch him.

"Such a waste, being switched with garbage like me." Komeda says as Hinata begins to walk down the steps everyone else no doubt already heading to Chiaki's cottage. Hinata turns his head wanting to shout some snarky comment but...Chiaki would want him to be the better person.

"I'm sure the both of you will find some benefits from this switch. Have some...have some hope?" Hinata suggested with a shrug immediately regretting it when Komeda's eyes went bright and a husky laugh escaped his lips. Oh here we go…

"Ah there is hope for us yet! To bond us on a greater plane by seeing through each other's eyes…" Hinata had to admit he never saw Kuzuryu smile or even look like he was in complete awe. It was quite the experience. "You are right Hajime, I will take this opportunity to find hope among these Ultimates." He shakes Hinata's hand before rushing off hearing Kuzuryu shout something about smiling.

(*)

Hinata was able to duck out of the restaurant without anyone else bothering him or interrupting his train of thought. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid everyone it just would be best if he stayed low and didn't have everyone dumping their problems on him. That was the norm for some reason, he didn't mind usually, but today was just too much.

Opening the door he saw all eyes on him and Hinata gave a small wave shutting the cottage door as Sonia and Chiaki sat on the couch while Tanaka and Souda were sitting on the floor. "Hajime! Come sit! Sit!" Sonia chirped ignoring Souda's protest that Hinata would be squished between two ladies. Technically one lady, but he didn't want to argue about that.

"It is a good thing you are so skinny Hajime! We can all sit on the couch without any trouble." Well he was pretty lanky, his own body that is. Chiaki was searching through her games that she had found here and there hoping to find a multiplayer game. He scooted a bit back into the couch pulling his skirt down in a bit of annoyance. Girls...with their skirts. How did they do it?

Souda started to hook everything up but started to fumble with some of the wires getting frustrated with himself now that he couldn't fix machines like he used to. "Resist the urge fiend, allow me to help." Tanaka stated crouching down as he pulled some wires flawlessly connecting them after Souda instructed him to do so. It seemed Usami was right, they had switched talents.

"Oh bravo! Bravo to the both of you!" The princess says clapping her hands as the screen lit up, Souda bows and Tanaka just gives a small 'fuhahaha' before settling down on the floor once more. "Are we to play this...co-op game you spoke of?" Sonia asks as Hinata was passed a game from Chiaki.

The gamer nods as Hinata places the disc into the system passing controllers. "Yes, it's actually multiplayer game, a racing game to be exact. Oh, Hajime you can play first, I'll switch off with you." Chiaki says when Hinata gives her a controller.

"O-oh okay. Um…" He wasn't even sure how to play, but if she wanted to sit this one out he definitely wasn't going to argue. "How do I…?" He looked at the controller getting Chiaki to laugh and gently lean over pointing to each button and explained with enough detail to get him to understand the concept. It was quite simple. He usually didn't touch any sort of video games. He was too busy with things, and it just never really appealed to him. Hinata just never understood why, why spend his money on things like that? But Chiaki liked them so he wouldn't disagree to playing with them. It should be fun.

And it was. He honestly did not expect it to be this much fun. The game was fast pace, you could pick a certain character and then a car, and then off you went. Racing on some sort of track of some helped everyone telling them to use certain buttons to do certain things. Tanaka...was surprisingly good. He was laughing in triumph spouting gibberish like he usually did. Souda was in dead last, he was...well awful. Always whining that he wanted to win at least once. Souda did his best to try and take Tanaka down, which sometimes let Sonia just speed through laughing at the two with Ibuki's voice.

Hinata was so surprised, he was doing...more than amazing, it felt like he was just in a trance focusing on the game his tongue sticking out and his eyes slightly narrowed as he played. It wasn't until the screen flashed 1st place did he put his hands up going 'WHOOO!' very loudly as he laughed getting everyone to turn and look at him slightly bewildered. He cleared his throat, "Heh...uhh sorry.. I just never won...anything before." He stammered his cheeks pink as they all smiled, Souda giving him a high five with his unbandaged hand.

"You did good Hajime! I have one the second place and I think that was very, very fun. May we play again?" Sonia asked and Hinata nodded giving Chiaki her controller and just settled into the couch his heart racing.

He actually won something, it was so surprising..even though he used Chiaki's talent...did it really count as winning? Hinata licked his lower lip messing with the zipper watching as the race began Souda shouting how he was going to kick Tanaka's ass. This...was fun. It was nice. To just play and enjoy each others' company. Souda and Tanaka even seemed to be getting along too. He paused when feeling his handbook buzz in his jacket pocket. Hope fragments. It seemed everyone else got them too by the way they paused their game.

"By the looks of it, we will be back in our own bodies in no time!" Souda says pocketing his handbook back in Tanaka's coat. Everyone agreed with that and Hajime sighed, it would be nice.

"Um..my friends may I ask a question?" Sonia asked before they got back to gaming. Everyone turned to look at the punk rock musician, who was now playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "When we do change back, I request that...we stay friends. And do not go back to our normal ways. Perhaps even have a game night here on the island?"

Hinata blinked and gave a small smile, "I don't see anything wrong with that." He really didn't.

"Hell yeah I'm up for it! Let's do it!"

"Shall we make a pact? One that requires the blood of a virgin and an ancient curse! Fuhahaha!"

"Wha? No fuck no, let's just make a promise."

Souda liked the idea and Hinata did too. Not the blood pact thing, but hanging out which each other after all this mess was over. Sonia clapped her hands and Chiaki nodded with a happy hum. They all seemed to be happy with the decision.

"Alright! Then it's decided, we keep this promise. Unless you know certain things come up." Hinata stated with a bright smile, feeling happy. They all were excited for the future. This definitely brought them together. Perhaps tomorrow there would be another group to be with and they would get along. He wasn't sure but he..actually hoped for it.

They placed their hand on top of each others' as a sign of promise each giving a bright smile, even Tanaka with Souda's shark-like teeth poking out from the small smirk he had on his face. Tanaka must be enjoying himself so that was good to see. He was always such a loner.

Soon they were back to playing the game, happy shouts and annoyed whines were coming from their cottage. They had a lot of fun and everyone was sad when the bell rang telling everyone it was time for bed. Meaning they all had to stay in their body's room. So Hinata had to stay in Chiaki's room. Which was fine, he woke up in here after all.

Everyone said their goodbyes leaving the room with only Chiaki and Hinata left. "Hajime I found something out." She said with a look on her face turning to glance at Hinata. Before he could ask what she continued as she pulled out some clothing for him no doubt. "I think Usami switched us for a different reason, to show you that no matter if you have a talent or not...you are still a great person." Chiaki concludes and gives him the clothes. "Just think about it. And don't worry I won't yell at you for looking."

Hinata listens quietly and stammered when she told him that last part. "I..I..thanks…" He finally said his cheeks pink. "Wait here I got an idea." He began to take the small pink bow that was on her collar and then reached to grab his green tie. "You take this, and I'll take that." He says placing the green tie on the table to wear tomorrow.

"Oh, a great idea Hajime." She says pocketing the bow and then waved to Hinata. "G'night." She yawned as she left the cottage leaving Hinata by himself.

What a night… He paused running a hand through her soft hair watching the pink strands fall onto his face. Looking at the clothes set aside for him. Okay...um yeah let's just get this over with. Unbuttoning his shirt he closed his eyes tightly not daring to look down. No. No he would not. Absolutely do not. As quickly as he could he put on the night clothes provided for him and then pulled her green jacket back on settling on the couch.

There was a game console sitting on the edge of the couch and he gently reached for it after a while of just staring at it. Maybe a couple levels..then he could go to sleep. Yeah...just a few levels, that's all.


	5. Chapter V

Ten levels. He was soo not addicted to this game, it was a simple puzzle game that you move certain symbols to other places, but yet it was so fun to do. Hinata sat against the couch staring at the screen, the island sun already disappeared under the horizon. The only light he had was the screen of the console. He had found a blanket and nestled against it all comfortable in his little place on the couch. Hinata now knew how Chiaki felt with these games. They were just so fun! 

What he didn’t know was he stayed up for most of the night only to pass out on couch the console on his cheek, Chiaki’s hood pulled over with a bit of drool on his lips. He didn’t even wake up to Usami’s morning announcement, it wasn’t until someone had to bang on the door opening it with a crash. 

“HAJIMEEEEEEEE!!!” Someone shouted and Hinata screeched in surprise waking up with a jolt dropping the console onto the floor. 

“Wha? What’s going on?!” He poked his head up over the couch his eyes wide seeing Sonia, or Ibuki with Chiaki and Tanaka who had a tool set in his hand. 

“Oh, Hajime..were you sleeping?” Chiaki asked as she stepped into the room seeing her body with her hair fluffed up with that familiar strand poking out. Oh he was sleeping, and it looked like he fell asleep because of a game. 

“Ibuki was sooo worried! Ibuki thought ninjas came in and took poor Hajime!!” Ibuki made sound effects and wild gestures in the princess’ body her eyes wide. “But Hajime was sleeping.” She giggled while Hinata groaned lifting himself up off the couch his body a bit stiff. 

Chiaki hummed and gently moved everyone out of the cottage so Hinata could get dressed. Hinata never felt so sleepy in his entire life. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm. Man...that was not a good idea, staying up and playing that game. Pulling off his clothes while keeping his eyes shut he dressed in the normal outfit Chiaki usually had on. Getting his hoodie he yawned once more and stepped out seeing his smiling body and the others who were waiting patiently for him.

“Sorry...I honestly didn’t think I would stay up that late.” He said sheepishly rubbing his arm as he walked with the three. 

“Oh I understand, the game is very fun. I have a few others you can play too.” Chiaki says tapping her chin with a thoughtful look as if thinking of what games Hinata would enjoy. So far he did like that puzzle game. It was tempting to take out the console and play some more but he would resist the urge. 

Tanaka laughs loudly crossing his arms and Hinata looked at the other seeing Souda’s body was a bit different. Instead of the spiked hair Souda had underneath the beanie he wore, it was loose and was curling around the edges, almost like Tanaka’s real hair. Huh...interesting. Were their bodies also changing? Or just appearances were.. That was something to look into.

(*)

“We found Hajime!!!” Ibuki shouts as loud as she can failing her arms around bouncing as she took Hinata’s hand and waved it a bit. Hinata gave a small smile gently taking his hand away seeing Chiaki watching like she usually did, with those soft eyes and a warm smile.

Ibuki practically bounced back to the table sitting down. They had moved all the tables so it created one long table, no doubt suggested by Sonia. It actually was a nice touch everyone sitting together for breakfast. Maybe they should have it more like this.

“Hinata sit here. They have assigned seats.” Kuzuryu stated waving him over to the empty seat next to him and Nidai. Hinata glanced to Chiaki once more before sitting down next to them scooting his seat in. Assigned seats then..this was new. They even had little name plates too. 

“This is dumbbb. I wanna sit next to Big Sis Koizumi!!!” Saionji cried pounding her fist against the table. 

“Saionji I’m right across from you, it should be fine.” Koizumi says with a small sigh which made Saionji sniffle and pout her arms crossed. No matter what it seemed Saionji would always act so...bratty. 

Kuzuryu makes a small comment on his breath, leaning back in Komaeda’s body a permanent frown etched on his face. Maybe the frown was because he wasn’t sitting next to Peko? In fact Peko was across the room. Nidai sat on Hinata’s left and Kuzuryu on his right. Across was Sonia, Ibuki and Owari. Owari was drooling about now when the scent of warm food started to fill the air. Hinata’s own stomach growled and he felt someone pat his back quite harshly. 

“Hahaha!!” Nidai shouted blue lightning appearing around his eyes as he laughed loudly. “Hajime! Did you skip a meal last night?!” He shouted and Hinata moved slightly away so his ears weren’t ringing from Owari’s voice. It was strange to hear her voice but it was definitely Nidai’s words. 

He gave a small shrug knowing that he did skip his meal considering that they lost track of time when playing the video game. Plus he didn’t feel the need to eat at the time, but now felt guilty since this was not his body but Chiaki’s. He should care for it. 

“Eating is very important and the things that happen afterwards are as well!!” He was surprised that Owari’s voice did not falter even when speaking as loud as Nidai was. Everyone was chatting but you could probably hear the Ultimate Team Manager from across the island. Hinata rather not test that theory. 

“Ah Hajime.” Pulling away from that conversation he looked to Sonia who had a smile on her lips, braiding Ibuki’s hair into a...was it called a fishtail? He wasn’t sure. “Do you wish for me to brush your hair afterwards?” Her eyes were shining at the question, even though Hinata was not sure. His hair? Oh it must look like a mess. He wasn’t sure…

“Uwahhh! Ibuki wants princess to her hair too!!” Ibuki says looking to Sonia with wide eyes. “Ibuki wants something awesooome!! Like maybe one short ponytail and one long..Or! Or! Maybe a long one with braids in it!!” Ibuki stated taking in a deep breath and letting it out in small puffs almost vibrating in what seemed to be..excitement? “Even better!!! Ring of hair! We can all have our hair braided together so we can form some awesome six headed hydra!! Rawr!”

She seemed determined that if they braided their hair together it would make some mythical beast. Typical of Ibuki but he couldn’t help but smile. They both batted their eyelashes at Hinata and he cleared his throat before giving in. “Oh alright. I guess..” He mumbled slouching as Kuzuryu gave a chuckle beside him. 

“Hah! Having a fucking sleepover eh Hinata?” Kuzuryu sneered a snarky grin growing on his face. Before Hinata could even defend himself food was brought in by Teruteru and Togami. Drool was all over Owari’s face and on the table as she rubbed her palms together reaching for everything and anything. 

“M’sh so good!!!” Owari says with a mouthful of food while everyone else was getting their own fill of food. 

Hinata grabbed a few pieces of toast and poured some orange juice into a tall glass. Hearing the small chatter and the sound of cutlery hitting the plates it was actually quite peaceful. No one was shouting like yesterday. This group was pretty adaptable to his own surprise. Everyone was happy when first appearing on the island while Hinata spent his days worrying to why he wasn’t at Hope’s Peak.

Eating quietly he planned his day out. Go with Sonia and Ibuki to get his hair all brushed and no doubt styled. Hopefully that didn’t take too long, he wanted to explore the island just a bit. Maybe with Chiaki or anyone who wanted to join. He didn’t care. 

And it was not a sleepover. He wasn’t sure if he was even allowed since he was still a male, just now he was in a female body. He felt like a boy. Hinata felt his cheeks flush at the thought but gently pushed those away. There wasn’t a time to think about that. 

He finished his meal quietly chatting with Nidai and the others when they asked certain questions or an interesting topic came up. Soon everyone was done and the people designated cleaned up after everyone else. 

Hinata told Chiaki he would be with Sonia today, getting only a smile and a ‘have fun hajime’ she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed happy to hear that he would be a bit busy for the time being. Sonia was there waiting for him at the entrance of the hotel with her hands folded neatly and smiling widely. 

“Ah Hajime! Are you ready?” She asked clearly pumped. “I hope you do not mind but I did ask some of the others to join us, if that is alright?” Hinata wasn’t surprised that she would invite more people, hopefully it wasn’t too awkward. After all he wasn't a girl. Hinata was able to get out of Owari’s way hearing her shout ‘Fight me Old Man!!!’ to Nidai.

Breathing out a sigh of relief that he didn’t get mowed down by the larger male. “Uh yeah sure, that’s fine.” He finally tells her rubbing the back of his head as Sonia grabbed his hand gently tugging him to her cottage getting him to sit down on the bed. 

“Ibuki is hereeee!!!” Ibuki shouts opening the door bringing a bag with her. “Ibuki brought all her accessories!!” She sang flopping down onto the bed getting Hinata to bounce a bit on the bed. “Hajime is going to look soooo pretty!! Especially when princess rock-and-roll gets done!!”

Sonia gives a small hum and Hinata fidgets, “Ibuki he is only going to get his hair brushed properly. We do not want to make him in anyway uncomfortable.” He was grateful that Sonia knew he had boundaries. If they forced him to put on makeup, that was the end of the line. He was stopping right there. 

Ibuki nods firmly her brows furrowed. “Of course!” She places her fist onto her other hand while the door opens and Koizumi and Saionji walked in with their own bags. 

“Ew why is Hinata here?” Saionji asked her lips in a small sneer.. “I thought it was a girl invite only. I mean you could classify him as a girl, since he's such a whimp!” She snickers sitting on the couch Tsumiki’s chopped hair in two pigtails like she had in her own body, they just looked a little odd. 

“Hey...stop it. You need to be more nice, that’s why you're in Tsumiki’s body.” Koizumi scolded giving a small apology to Hinata while Saionji grumbled her arms crossed awkwardly. She must be still getting used to the taller...body that Tsumiki had. Hinata just shrugged getting used to the insults from the smaller girl. Hearing them in Tsumiki’s voice, that was a bit unnerving to say the least. Tsumiki always cried out apologies, not spit and snarl them. Koizumi did have a point, maybe that’s why she was in the Ultimate Nurse’s body. To try and teach her a lesson. And Hope Fragments apparently. 

The door opens once more and Koizumi’s face peeks in, oh Peko was coming here too? Tsumiki came in soon after with sobbing apologies and her hands on her head. He didn’t expect Sonia to invite everyone, or at least all the girls… Was this awkward? Yes this was pretty much awkward. “Excuse my tardiness.” Peko says quietly sitting down next to Hinata with her straight posture. It hurt Hinata’s back just looking at her.

“Oh do not apologize! I am most happy that you were able to make it.” Sonia says placing her hands together while Ibuki gave out loud a ‘woot woot!’. Apparently everyone was excited for this. Yay? Oh what was he even doing here? Seriously….

He watches everyone take out their things, brushes, accessories and things like that. He fumbled with his green tie wearing it instead of Chiaki’s pink bow. “Oh! Hajime, I love that you and Chiaki switched some of your garments around.” Koizumi tells him getting Hinata to look up with a small shrug.

“Yeah it was my idea, sort of? Plus I like my tie...and the bow felt weird around my neck.” He was used to the tie, so why not keep it? His other clothes definitely wouldn’t fit Chiaki’s body and hers wouldn’t fit his body. 

Sonia nods and looks to Ibuki, “Oh!! We should do that Ibuki! I can wear my bow and you can wear your bracelets and the spiked cuff earing!” She suggests and Ibuki gives a gasp nodding her head, but it looked more like she was banging it. 

“Ibuki likes that!! So no one can be confused!” She sings and reaches up to pull the bow out of her hair and passes it to Sonia while the other passes her bracelets and the earring. Ibuki quickly puts them on and holds her hands out. “Ta-da! It’s a Ibuki-Sonia fusion! Ibonia!” 

“Sounds like some sort of disease…” Hinata mumbles but he has a teasing smile on his lips while Ibuki laughs pushing him hard enough to bump into Peko. Whoops.

“The best disease! Makes you sparkle, like a vampiree!” Ibuki chirps striking a pose with Sonia only to pause when feeling a vibration. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her handbook screeching in delight. “Ibuki got a hope fragment! Celebration song!!” She makes gestures with her hands like she is playing a guitar and everyone gently laughs at the display. Leave it to Ibuki to light up the conversation.

“Why don’t we like, you know, actually do our hair and not sit here all day?” Saionji whines getting Sonia to blink and turn with a quick nod. “Ugh finally. I rather not be here with a bunch of idiots.”

“Saionji if you don’t want to be here, you don’t have to.” Hinata says looking over when Sonia gestures for him to sit down on the chair. He gets up hesitantly and makes his way over sitting down on the chair fumbling with his sleeves.

“Like I’m gonna be by myself. I’m only here cuz Big Sis is.” And that was the end of the conversation, at least on Hinata’s end. He tried his best to be nice to everyone, even though it was a little hard to with some of the students here. 

Instead he focuses on Sonia as she gently takes his now pink hair and smooths it down before grabbing a pretty expensive looking brush and began to gently run the brush over his hair. He never really took care of his hair, after a while of noticing that his hair would just not stay down he just stopped bothering. Especially with that one strand that always stood straight up like it was glued on a wire. 

“Ah damn, my camera keeps getting messed up. It’s so dumb, I can’t even take pictures anymore…” Koizumi grumbles as she looks over her camera, and Peko gently stood up. 

“May I?” She asked sitting next to her on the couch, Saionji was fooling around with Koizumi’s now grey hair getting rid of those braids. At least she was quiet. Koizumi looks at Peko her face faltering with anxiety before she hands the camera to Peko. Oh that’s right...Peko was now the Ultimate Photographer. 

“How about I teach you how to wield a sword, and you teach me how to take pictures correctly? So then you will still have that scrapbook of yours.” Peko asked her fingers tracing the parts of the camera and Koizumi thinks it over. 

“I would like that, it can teach me self defense and that could be useful. So yeah, whenever you want.” She seemed happy a smile on her face. 

Hinata flicks his eyes to the two watching them, enjoying the feeling of his hair being brushed. Was it always this nice? Or maybe it was Sonia? At that moment he honestly didn’t care. There was a small huff coming from Sonia and he opened his eyes looking up at the princess who had a confused look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It seems you have a hair that just will not stay down...here…” He feels Sonia place a hand on his head and with a small pat she finally gave another hum. Until there was a soft ‘twag’ noise and Sonia squeaked in surprise. 

“Hahaha Hajime’s crazy hair is back! Lookie lookie!” Ibuki shouts grabbing a mirror and shows Hinata his hair, the all familiar strand is poking out defying gravity like it did on his own body. 

“Crazy hair.” She pokes it and Hinata pulls away putting his hands on his head. 

“Don't touch it.” He mumbles with a small huff, of course that would follow him here. Out of everything..seriously. 

“It’s okay Hinata, it seems we all are gaining traits from our old bodies and some from our new.” Peko mumbled and he sighed once Sonia had put his hair in a small ponytail to keep it out of his eyes. He gave his thanks and sat back down his head feeling a bit lighter so that was a plus.

“Yeah it seems so, we have to figure out how to get back into our bodies. Maybe Usami will get bored and change us back.” Koizumi says as she hands Saionji a ribbon for her hair.

Tsumiki nods pulling her feet closer to her chest, “I-I hope so.” She stammered and everyone nodded in agreement which was a definite surprise there. 

“Either way..we all just need to stick through this, and I’m sure everything will be alright.” Hinata says with a puff of his chest determined to not let this drag anyone down. He would help, and he would make sure they all at least got back to normal. “Maybe someone should go and talk to her? Like maybe just ask? It wouldn’t hurt…”

Everyone looked at Hinata and blinked giving out a sigh. “Fine..I’ll do it. I’ll go to her later.” Why was it always him?


	6. Chapter VI

Switched Up

Chapter VI

Being with the girls, was actually fun. Hinata always thought it was hard to talk to females, well he wasn’t much of a talker to anyone actually. He usually stood in the back of the class and didn’t say much trying his best to keep up with his class. It wasn’t like he had trouble with school, no he actually was pleasantly average. Much to his dismay, he wasn’t super smart, or having a special quality. But since he was accepted to Hope’s Peak...that must mean he had a talent. Why wouldn’t he be here then? 

The point being it was nice to be here, and actually feel like he belonged in a place. Everyone tried their best to make sure everyone was involved in some way. Which was definitely nice. He watched them all with interested surprised that everyone was able to make intricate hairstyles. Peko was teaching Koizumi how to do some sort of braid that looked pretty damn cool. Hinata himself was not familiar with any of the styles. He knew only of the ponytail and the braid, that was about it. He absolutely did not know of the different kinds of braids or anything like that. 

“Hajime do you have any siblings?” Sonia asked breaking the small silence looking up from her working on Ibuki’s hair making it as crazy as the musician was.

Hinata flicked his eyes up and quietly shook his head, “No. I’m an only child. My mom got into an accident when I was a kid preventing her from having any more.” He told them scratching his cheek feeling a bit odd talking about his family. Not many cared for what happened in his life. This was definitely new to say the least. 

“Oh...I see..how dreadful.” Sonia murmurs and Hinata shrugs licking his lower lip. 

“Well now that I’m in Hope’s Peak, I’ll be able to help them. Support them. So that’ll be nice. I just hope they are okay.” His memory was foggy on how his parents were the day of going to Hope’s Peak. But he did know the final thing they said to him before his memory was hazy, ‘No matter what happens, we are always proud of you’. He gave a faint smile hoping that he could do just that...as soon as he got off this island. Hopefully. 

“Wow Hajime...you seem pretty determined for that.” Koizumi says and Peko gives a small hum fumbling with the camera Koizumi had gave her to look over. She was pretty careful with it just tracing the different buttons. “I’m pretty surprised.” 

Hinata just gave a huff his cheeks reddening not really enjoying this topic. “I mean...it’s the best I could do…They're my parents.” What else would he do? Just blow them off and leave them. He cared for them. Koizumi seemed to have a rather bad opinion on him, or just men in general. Whichever the case, he wanted to show that he at least, wasn’t a bad person. 

Sonia gently tied Ibuki’s hair moving her bangs to the side looking at Hajime and the rest. “It is very admirable. Ah I do appreciate you coming here Hajime, you may leave now. If you need to borrow a brush, feel free to ask.” She chirps and Hinata gives a nod smiling to her then to the others. 

It would be best if he left, so that’s what he did. Giving his thanks he left the cottage shaking out that awkward feeling with a small sigh. Glancing up at the sky he smiled seeing the orange and purple coloration from the sunset giving such a beautiful glow to the sky. This was something he definitely wouldn’t forget, it was stunning to say the least. 

“Fucking do it!” A voice shouted across the way, Hinata curiously followed the voice finding Kuzuryu shouting at Komaeda who had a hand in his hair rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Fuyuhiko..I don’t think this is necessary..” Komaeda stated shuffling his feet glancing at Hinata giving a look like he needed help. Hinata gently stepped forward looking over at the vending machine which had a dozen of soda and other beverages leaning against it. 

“What...is going on?” Hinata asked curiosity taking over as he tapped a soda with his foot, reaching down to grab it. “What’s with all these..soda cans?” 

Kuzuryu huffed his face screwed up in what looked like annoyance, “It’s his luck, I went to get a fucking soda and fucking twenty just came out.” He stated, “So now this asshole has to do something for me, since I’m having to deal with this utter bullcrap.”

To be honest, it didn’t seem so bad. Getting free soda? Right that strange luck cycle Komaeda spoke about. Then was something bad going to happen? “Uhh..what does he have to do?” He asked looking to Komaeda watching him wringing his hands. 

“Stop that. Fucking stand straight and look at us.” Kuzuryu stated getting Komaeda to nod and roll his shoulders back gold eyes looking at Hinata. “He’s gotta act like a proper yakuza, no more of this ‘I’m trash’ shit either. I want him to cuss. If I have to deal with all this, he’s gotta have something to. An eye for an eye.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, I may look like you, but I don’t need to act like you.” Komaeda stated pulling his green jacket close. Kuzuryu must of let him have it, considering that the other wore only the white shirt. “I’m worthless, in no way entitled to even be a Ultimate Yakuza.” 

“Well too bad, you’re one right now.” Technically he was, and Kuzuryu didn’t look like he was going to back down. “So come on. I want to hear one cuss word.” He stated crossing his arms leaning against the vending machine. 

Cuss word? That’s all he wanted right now? Well Hinata wasn’t exactly a cusser himself, but he actually never actually heard Komaeda cuss before. He didn’t look like someone that would. This..might be interesting. 

Kuzuryu taps his foot in annoyance and Komaeda looks like he’s about to pass out, his eyes wide. “Come on spit it out. Let’s go. I’ll wait here all fucking day.” Hinata was pretty sure the yakuza would be keep his promise.

The Luckster pauses conflicted before he mumbles something incoherent making Hinata and Kuzuryu lean forward unable to catch what he had said. “Huh? Wanna fucking repeat that?” Kuzuryu snapped moving closer to Komaeda his lips curled. 

Hinata gave a small sympathetic look not really wanting to get into this little dispute. Just say it Komaeda. Saying one curse word wouldn’t hurt. Right? Komaeda sighs loudly and curls his fists together. “Fuck.”

“What? I didn’t hear you. Say it louder.”

“Fuck!”

“Louder asshole!”

Hinata watches as Komaeda takes in a deep breath and scream out, “FUCK!” Komaeda seemed a bit out of breath, Hinata was unable to keep the laughter bubbling out of his mouth. Putting a hand over his lips he snickered uncontrollably. 

“Shut up Hinata.” Kuzuryu says moving to Komaeda who had his own sour look on his face. There you go, that’s what Kuzuryu should look like. Hinata finally got over his laughing fit while Kuzuryu patted Komaeda down no doubt telling him how to stand and what not. “There, now that wasn’t so fucking hard yeah? Keep it up.”

The yakuza must of found out that in order to change back hope fragments needed to be obtained and they needed to get to know each other. He just was doing it in his own little way. A crazy, almost scary way. He was very happy 

The wind was starting to pick up, hearing it brush against the palm trees whipping against Hinata’s hair getting it into his face. Ugh how does she even handle all of this hair? Hers was short compared to others like Peko or Sonia, but still. It was very annoying. He puffed out a breath pausing when hearing the palm tree above him leave’s shake widely with the wind.   
Before he could even react he felt something very hard hit him right smack on the end. If this was a cartoon he would be seeing birds, or stars but all he felt was pain. There was shouting he could hear footsteps and cursing from both Kuzuryu and Komaeda. 

“Hinata! Hinata! Fuck help-” The voices were beginning to fade in and out as he looked up apparently on the floor, his eyes growing heavy the last thing he saw was the worried faces of Komaeda and Kuzuryu.  
(*)

It was dark, he wasn’t exactly sure what had happened. He got hit in the head? Was that it? Hinata felt a bit numb, he knew he was sleeping. Passed out then. Everything was like he was swimming in inky black goo. So slow, so dark.

“Hit on the head. How...predictable. How...boring.” A voice murmured through the blackness. Who..who was that? Was someone here? Hinata shouted trying to pull through the dark tendrils of his conscious hoping to find the source of that voice. Just who was that? 

“Wait! Wait who..who are you?! Come back!” Hinata screamed his mind reeling as he tried to figure out what was going on. The voice left as quickly as it came. He was left in silence, his own thoughts confusing him even more. 

“Hajime!”

“Hinata! Hey fuckface get the hell up!”

“Hey relax he’s waking up, hey buddy you alright?”

Hinata woke up his head throbbing the artificial lights hurting his eyes. Blinking slowly his vision cleared seeing worried faces around here. “Wha?” Hinata mumbled wincing at the sharp pain in his head. Ow. Okay ow. 

“He’s alright. Hey man you got hit pretty badly.” Souda says kneeling next to the bed with Chiaki, Kuzuryu, Komaeda and Saionji at his side. Tsumiki was there along with Gundam and Sonia who were sitting down looking as worried as the rest. 

“You got hit by a coconut. The wind knocked it off and it landed right on your head. It was supposed to hit Kuzuryu but he moved out of the way.” Komaeda explained and the yakuza huffed crossing his arms. Oh was this another one of his luck cycles? Yet..he was the one that got hit. By a freaking coconut. 

Souda looked him over and gave a small grin, “You should of seen Kuzuryu freak out. He thought you died.” The mechanic chuckles while Kuzuryu shouts pulling a fist out as if he was going to hit the other but stopped looking at Hinata with a scowl on his lips.  
“Well...I’m okay now. I guess?” He definitely had a weird dream. Who was that? Usually he didn’t have weird dreams like...well he wasn’t sure what to say or even to react to whatever that was. “It hurts…” He mumbled reaching to touch the tender part of his head whining softly. 

“Well duh of course it’s gonna hurt idiot. You got hit by a coconut.” Saionji tells him with a roll of his eyes. “But you’ll be fine. Sadly. Groan.” She sits down and looks at Tsumiki. “There happy? I played nurse.”

Tsumiki nods fumbling with her fingertips. “I-it’s just a minor bruising, m-maybe a little concussion. W-with a hit like that, it-it must've felt l-like a rock.” She stammers and Hinata nods. It definitely felt like that.The palm tree wasn’t exactly low to the ground. It was pretty high up. 

 

“Good he’s okay. There.” Kuzuryu says and Hinata gives a small smile, he looked really worried. Well as worried as Kuzuryu would ever show. “Don’t look at me like that asshole. You fell over and we didn’t know what the hell happened. Komaeda was able to figure out you got hit in the fucking head.”

Hinata nods laying a bit back at the pillow while Chiaki passed him a ice pack in the shape of Usami. Lovely. “Thanks.” He mumbled placing it on the sore side of his head wincing slightly at the pain. “Sorry for getting your body hurt Chiaki. I hope it heals before we switch back.”

Smiling Chiaki gently shakes her head leaning a bit closer, “No, no it’s okay. As long as you are doing good and getting better...that’s all that matters.” She was being honest, well there wasn’t a day where she was lying. He always could trust Chiaki, and he felt happy that she only cared for his wellbeing. 

Should..he maybe tell her about his dream? No, that would be odd and strange. Maybe it was best to keep anything under wraps so he didn’t look like some crazy person. Definitely wasn’t hearing strange voices in his dreams. 

Everyone was just staring at him just waiting for a response or something. He took in a breath and licked his lower lip. “Uhhh...I am okay guys, you don’t have to crowd around me.” He mumbled pulling on the blanket feeling a bit awkward.

“You heard him, go on get the hell out! Come on!” Kuzuryu shouted and Hinata was grateful as everyone quickly got up leaving while some whispered get wells, while others mumbled about not being told what to do.

After all that it was just Chiaki and him, she was sitting on a chair looking at him with a slight tilt of her head. “Looks like your day has been eventful.” She hummed with a smile and Hinata nodded flopping onto the bed only to regret it from the throbbing in his skull. 

“You’re telling me.” He mumbled holding the ice pack back onto his head. “I think tomorrow I’m just going to hide here. Just so I’m not overwhelmed…” 

Chiaki doesn’t say anything but she just gives a huff-like laugh pulling her hands into her lap. “Well no one is telling you not to, but I have a feeling that even if you stayed here..they would try to come in and visit.” She tells him and Hinata gives a nod in agreement. 

Oh there was no doubt. Ibuki broke his door already, so there was no way to lock the door so hiding away was not an option. 

“Should I bring you dinner? You need to rest, you did hit your head pretty hard...Imagine that, a coconut.” She shakes her head for a small moment, “But I suppose we have seen stranger things. This is pretty strange.” Chiaki gestured to herself and then to him.

Yeah it was pretty strange. But they were in this together at least. “I’m sure it’ll wear off soon. It has to be, I mean we can't be in different bodies for the rest of our lives right?”

Chiaki stands and gives a firm nod, “Usami will change us back. It’s just like...an exercise. It shouldn’t be long. I’ll be back with food.” She promises as she waves goodbye leaving Hinata to himself. 

Well...he was stuck in bed with a head injury. This was definitely not what he had planned for today, but it definitely could be worse….much worse.


	7. Chapter VII

Hinata sat quietly in his bed mulling over what had happened. He got hit in the head, by a coconut. A very large coconut apparently since he could feel a lump on the top of his cranium. It stung whenever he placed his thin fingers against the lump. Ow ow…. Okay let's not do that Hajime. He pulled his fingers away placing them on his stomach looking up at the ceiling his eyes narrowed. 

That dream, he just couldn’t get it out of his head. The uneasy feeling he had, the throbbing pain in his skull... What was all that about anyways? Dream usually were pretty normal. He didn’t have crazy dreams. Maybe it was just because he got knocked out. But that voice...it felt so real. Sounded so real. He shuddered at the memory, the monotone voice that echoed in his ears. He stopped himself, pushing those thoughts away. He didn’t need to think about that. He had to worry about other things. Like getting back to his real body. 

“What are you thinking about Hajime?” Hearing his own voice broke through his train of thought, scaring him just a bit. He placed a hand on his chest puffing out a sharp sigh. “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. You just looked so deep in thought.” Chiaki apologizes and Hinata shook his head with a smile. 

“It’s okay, just thinking really. Random things, like how in the hell I even got caught with getting my head hit with a freakin’ coconut.” He grumbled placing the pack back onto his throbbing head, looking over when Chiaki brought a tray filled with food. Most of his favorite foods too. Hinata wasn’t even sure how she knew, but it definitely made him happy to see her think of him like this. 

Chiaki hums slightly passing him a water bottle. “I made sure to get some food that Tsumiki said would help, and some of your favorites. But the coconut thing is pretty random. Nagito said it was supposed to be Kuzuryu that got hit, because of Nagito’s...luck cycle?” She tilted her head while Hinata opened the water bottle taking a few gulps of the cool water. “Anyways, at least you’re okay. Not the best way to die if you did.”

Yeah, death by a coconut. What a boring way to perish. Hinata paused, shutting his eyes hearing that voice again, but it was more softer. Almost like static on a television. “Hah...yeah. Definitely not the way I want to go..” He scratched at the back of his neck wincing at his head. It was hurting more now. Almost like a searing pain. Tsumiki said it would hurt..but like this. 

“You sure you’re okay Hajime? You look pale…” She whispered concerned for the other her eyes taking in Hinata’s posture and facial expressions. “Maybe you should eat some things and rest…” 

Hinata shook his head with a shaky smile, worried that he may be going crazy. Hearing voices? Only crazy people did that. “No, no it’s okay. Just hurts a bit. Not to mention the headache that's with it…” Reaching over he grasped at a fruit, an apple, and began to bite into it. Funny how all these fruits were here. Some didn’t belong on a tropical island and yet, here he was, eating an apple. 

Chiaki stays quiet for a moment before nodding, “Okay..if it hurts even more just tell someone. It’s better to tell, than to hide it away.” She was worried, there was no doubt about it. Frankly, he was worried too. But it could be the injury, so there was that factor. 

“I will.” That was a promise, if this went on any further then he would tell someone. Not that anyone would believe him. “Thanks Chiaki. For worrying about me and all that..”

She smiles and shakes her head placing a hand on his own, “Someone has to. You always worry about everything else. Plus it’s not just me. Everyone was really worried when Fuyuhiko brought you in shouting. Komaeda was even cursing too. It brought quite a shock. Plus the blood on your head...everyone was really worried.”

He would be too if someone brought in a limp body with blood splattered on their head. All because of one silly coconut. Did at least crack when it hit his head? Or did they use it for something? Kuzuryu probably crushed it to pieces, knowing his temper. “Well..it’s definitely nice to hear that they care.” He didn’t really have friends, but now he was actually about to say that he had some.

They ate in silence, Hinata insisted that she would have some of the food so it wouldn’t be so awkward. He ate his fill of food, unable to get up or else Chiaki would just gently push him back down onto the bed. His own strength used against him. Well played Chiaki. 

When he was done she took the tray and all the trash with a smile, saying her goodbyes as she left the cottage. He was alone once again, the lights were shut off and the moonlight was gently peeking through the blinds giving a sense of tranquility. Yet he felt the complete opposite. His stomach churned at the thoughts racing in his head, one after another.

 

Shifting out of the bed he let out a deep sigh, placing the lukewarm ice pack onto the bedside table. Everything ached, he could feel the pulsing of his own heartbeat, causing him to sway and fall back onto the bed with a small whine. He really needed to be more careful. Lifting his hand he threaded his fingers through the soft pink strands of Chiaki’s hair trying to fall asleep after hearing Usami give the announcement that it was bedtime. 

Right...he should speak to her tomorrow. See if there was anyway to switch back. Hopefully she was bored by now and he would wake up in his own body without any voices bothering him. It only happened twice, who’s to say it’ll happen again?

Giving out a final sigh he nestled against his pillow, closing his tired eyes and eventually fell asleep despite the turmoil in his mind.

He was back again, in this dark void. It was suffocating, he wasn’t sure why or how he got here. Or what he was even doing. Was he floating? Running? Time felt like it stopped and he was stuck in this pit of goo that slowly was making it’s way against his body. “Hello?” He shouted pulling away, struggling a bit. 

“You again? Didn’t I send you away? Why do you have the need to be here?” The voice whispered it’s tone bland, uninterested. 

Hinata did his best to look around but everything was dark, except for a faint...red glow from where the voice was coming from. “Who are you?! What do you want?!” He asked feeling frustrated and annoyed that he could not understand just what was going on. 

“That..is none of your concern. Continue your average boring life on this island. Look for me no longer. I have work to do, you failed me once, now I must fix this again.” The voice stated and Hinata was even more confused. 

“Failed? What do you mean failed? Who are you?!” It felt like he was a record, repeating the same thing over, and over again. “Tell me why you are here!”

The voice was silent leaving Hinata in a panicked state, what was going on here? “You do not remember, therefore you failed. Predictably so. This boring world will not last long, a glitch in the system…” It sounded like it was murmuring to itself, not exactly talking to Hinata. 

“Go, you bore me.” There was a flash and he shuddered out a cry the last thing he saw was red eyes staring at him. Glowing in the darkness as he was being eaten alive by the black tendrils of his dream. 

Hinata gasped sitting up his body trembling as he sucked in a breath. Oh..oh god. What was that? Glitch? Failed? What was going on? There were more questions than answers. He wiped his face riding of the sweat that was forming. His mind felt like he was being hit by a sledgehammer. Breathing in sharply he squeaked when hearing the morning announcement, still in a haze from that dream. 

Moving out of the bed, his body wobbled, but he was able to stand up cradling his aching head. He didn’t want to stay in here. It was making him uneasy, and he felt sick to his stomach. Taking in a deep breath he changed his clothes, slightly disappointed that he was still in Chiaki’s body.   
He was out of the cottage and everyone was bustling about. Tsumiki was the first to come and check on him, touching his lump that was pretty big and still hurt really bad. 

“W-well it-it’s definitely healing!” She says as he stands back up having to crouch down because of Saionji’s height. “Jus-just be careful, and don’t over d-d-do yourself.”

“That I can do, thanks Tsumiki.” Hinata says and she babbers out some incoherent words as she fled tripping here and there. Hinata shakes his head and heads up to eat breakfast.

(*)  
Breakfast was..surprisingly normal. Everyone was doing their best to not overwhelm him since he couldn’t get rid of the pounding headache that followed him from last night’s dream. He couldn’t even think about it unless he wanted pain to hit his system. 

Finishing his own meal he paused when a hand touched his shoulder seeing Nidai, in Owari’s body smiling widely at him. She had a whistle around her neck and some sweatpants on in place of her regular skirt. 

“Hajime! I was thinking the best way to get together is exercising, but seeing that you have an injury...YOU WILL NOT PARTICIPATE!” He shouted as Hinata did his best not to cover his ears. Exercising? Oh, they were going to do some sort of workout. Well...at least he was out of that. But then that meant he would have to sit down and watch everyone work out. 

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO PUT ON THESE GYM CLOTHES I BOUGHT! WE ARE DOING SOME TEAMWORK ACTIVITIES!!” Nidai shouted as everyone looked at him with looks of anger and annoyance. But..no one didn’t really want to argue with the Ultimate Team Manager that was for sure. 

“No no Old Man! I’m the Team Manager so that means you gotta join in too!!” Owari says cracking her knuckles as she comes towards them with Nidai’s large body. 

Nidai blinks and then puts a finger in his ear, a smile wide on his face. “RIGHT! OWARI WILL BE YOUR INSTRUCTOOR!” He shouted as Hinata moved away to get away from the noise. Everyone grumbled as Nidai passed out gym clothes for everyone from that supermarket that seemed to have everything and anything. 

Hinata sighed glad to be able to dodge that bullet following everyone else out to the beach, sitting on a small bench as Owari shouted for everyone to get in line. Before they even started Komaeda raised his hand with a small frown on his face. “Er..Akane? I think Fuyuhiko should be excused. My body is not exactly strong and he may faint due to my sickness..” He tells her getting Kuzuryu to lift his head up and look at the other. 

“Oh right, alright Baby Gangsta you sit with Hajime!” Owari says pointing to the bench.  
“Fucking call me that one more time, I fucking swear. Got me wearin’ this shit only to not have me fucking-” Kuzuryu grumbled his voice getting lower as he kicked the sand. he walked towards Hinata sitting on the bench his posture slouching and his arms crossed. “Fucking bullshit.”

“Well...at least you don’t have to do any sort of exercise in this hot sun..” Hinata said trying to cheer the angry yakuza up, but that would take a miracle.

Kuzuryu turns to look at him, Komaeda’s face scrunched in annoyance looking at him up and down with those pale green eyes. “You okay?” He asked surprising Hinata completely. Woah what?

“Huh? Oh..oh. Um I’m okay. It still aches, but I’ll survive.” Hinata stammered still trying to get over the fact that Kuzuryu sounded so...worried and genuinely concerned. The yakuza looked visually relaxed his shoulders slumping a bit. 

“Good I don’t want people fucking dying because of this stupid luck. Fucking ridiculous, that’s what it is. Not to mention how weak this asshole is.” Komaeda was sick, so he would be feeling weak. Kuzuryu probably didn’t like the idea of being weak. 

Hinata just gave a small sigh leaning against the bench rubbing his temples a bit, “I’m sure it’ll be over soon enough. It’s pretty difficult for all of us to adapt to this.”

“Well yeah you’re stuck in a girl’s body. How does that even feel?” The yakuza asked seeming to be curious. At least he wasn’t asking ridiculous questions like Souda had.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned to face Kuzuryu his head tilted to the side. “It’s...definitely strange to say the least. My chest feels heavier and I feel lighter than I do in my normal body. That and long hair really annoys me.” He mumbled brushing the pink bangs away from his eyes. “But it’s still weird because I don’t feel like a female. I still feel like well a guy.” He mumbled his cheeks heating up from just talking about this

“Understandable, in a foreign body but your mind still thinks it's well. Your body.” Kuzuryu says shifting a bit.

Hinata nods looking out on the horizon watching everyone do team activities while they were stuck here watching the waves crash over onto the shore. It was peaceful, the sounds of waves and the smell of sea salt filling the air. He continued his gaze panning over to another part of the beach seeing a dark figure standing there. Hinata swallowed, his mouth going dry as he leaned a bit forward to see who that was.

The figure was blurry, dressed in all black his body turned facing the ocean. Hinata tried to understand just who was out there. “Hey, what are you looking at?” Kuzuryu asked and Hinata turned his gaze back to the other sitting next to him.   
“Huh? There’s...a guy..” He trails off when seeing the space where the figure was now was empty. Like no one was there. 

“I don’t see anyone? You sure you doin’ okay?” 

Hinata felt his heart leap against his chest, he could of sworn he saw someone. “There was a person...I swear right there.” He pointed to the spot and Kuzuryu stood up to get a better look. 

“Hinata I don’t see a fucking thing. I think you need to go back and rest some more. That injury is fucking with your mind. I’ll grab the brat and the nurse.” He stated before Hinata could even stop him, Kuzuryu was jogging down the sand dunes while Hinata just sat there his mind reeling.

“I’m going crazy. I must be insane..” Hinata stammered gripping his head. He didn’t need them going off and trying to fix his problems while they could be working on getting back in their original bodies. 

“I’ll go find Usami, I was meant to talk to her before...yeah.” He stood and rushed off knowing that he would get scolded later but he needed to clear his mind. It felt like someone was watching him, he was just being paranoid. It was fine. Nothing was wrong.

(*)

Finding Usami was actually pretty easy, she was in the hotel lobby fiddling with her stick when he entered the room. She seemed to be worried about something, her wings fluttering anxiously. 

“Um..Usami?” He asked stepping towards the small rabbit..thing. “Usami?”

The bunny jumped and turned her body to look at him a smile wide on her face. “Oh! Oh! Chiaki, do not worry I will have this fixed in no time my dear! Something is just preventing me from doing so…” She mumbled. Wait. What? Did Usami think he was Chiaki?

“Preventing you? What’s going on? And I’m not Chiaki..I’m Hinata.” He stated not wanting to lie to their ‘teacher’ even though he was tempted to since she seemed to have information that she was holding from them.

“Wahhh??? Oh! Hajime! I completely forgot! Do not worry, that was just...me rambling! Nothing wrong here!” She said quickly her wings flapping and everything just screamed that this was not okay. Did she not change them on purpose? And what was all this about Chiaki?

If you would of remembered, we would not be in this mess. Hinata shook his head, gripping his temples as the voice chided him. Leave me alone. He wanted to shout, scream for whoever was messing with him to stop.

“Eh? Hajime? Are you alright? I heard you got hit in the head, do you need a bandage?” She asked and Hinata shook his head.

“N-no I’m okay. I just wanted to ask you about all this. What’s preventing you to-”

“That is not important! Teachers only! You don’t worry okay! Have fun!” She says quickly flapping around him before leaving with a small ‘pop’.

“Well...this is just great.” Hinata grumbled wanting nothing more than to just go asleep and never wake up.


	8. Chapter VIII

Hinata stood there for a while, just staring at the spot where the stuffed rabbit once was. How she was able to to teleport here and there like it was nothing, Hinata would never know. His brain hurt too much to even think about something like that. He took in a deep breath shaking away the odd feeling he had. 

Whoever that voice was, it wouldn’t stop bothering him. This wasn’t a one time thing either. He heard the voice not once, but three times now. Seeing things, hearing things...He was going insane. Hinata gripped his head rubbing his temples before letting out a sigh turning from the spot he had stayed for who knows how long. It was best to...not think about it. To ignore it. 

He walked out of the hotel walking alongside of the path, the ocean wind brushing against his face causing the pink strands to whip around. Brushing the hair out of his eyes he sighed taking a seat on the grassy area near the hotel just looking up at the sky. What was even wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way? It was like Teruteru fried his brain up and placed it back in his head. A throbbing sensation that never quite left, despite the countless times he tried to shake it. 

“Hajime? Hajime!”

“Hey man where the hell are you?”

“Come out mortal! We do not wish to find your dead body laying waste among the sands!”

“Gundam what the hell? Seriously? Hajime! Come on! Kuzuryu said you were hurt! We were sent to find you!” 

The voices weren’t too far away, Hinata wanted to just...be left alone. Even for a little bit. He needed time to think, to breathe and understand just what was going on with him. Was he crazy? Or was it because the hit on the head? He buried his face into his knees pulling them close to his chest. 

“Hajime!!” A voice shouted, it sounded like Ibuki so that meant it was Sonia. He heard footsteps and gentle hands were on his shoulders causing him to lift his head to glance up at them. Worried faces of Sonia, Gundam and Souda were in his vision. 

Sonia knelt down beside him looking concerned noticing that he was not doing well. And he wasn’t he honestly felt terrible. “My friend, what has happened?” She asked Hinata tilting her head.

He gently shrugged letting out another deep sigh, seemed like he was doing this more often than he usually did. “I...well I’m fine, just needed some air that’s all..” He licked his lower lip looking out further watching the waves roll in. It was mesmerizing. “Just needed to be alone.”

“Hey man, it’s okay but you should of told someone before everyone went out searching for you.” Souda says sitting down next to Hinata his arms raised above his head, they all were out of their workout clothes and in more casual outfits. Souda was wearing just a tshirt and pants, no coat or scarf to wear. Just the shirt underneath and the pants to match. Tanaka looked strange without his coat, but he still had a bandaged arm.

“Yeah I know. My head was just pounding and every little sound just hurt.” He wasn’t exactly lying. He was just leaving out the fact that he was seeing and hearing things. “I ran into Usami on my way here.”

They all turned to him interested in the results of what the rabbit had to say. “She seemed...off. Like she didn’t have this under control.” He started pursing his lips. “It was weird, she started to say something but quickly covered it up. I think she may of been lying about us being switched on purpose.” He wasn’t sure it was true, but it was his theory. The way she was acting had something to do with it.

“Wha? So you mean this wasn’t like...supposed to happen? Seriously?!” Souda didn’t seem too happy tugging on his all familiar beanie that hid Tanaka’s strangely colored hair. It wasn’t up like it usually was but kept in the beanie like Souda used to have his.

“You believe this...rabbit..could not be the cause of the sorcery that came upon us?” Tanaka asked after a while with a confused Sonia still trying to piece this all together. “What curse had erupted from this hellish place?” He seemed as peeved as Souda was, his scarf nestled against his chin.

Hinata chewed on his lower lip as he narrowed his eyes, “I-I...I’m not sure. It’s just a theory, I don’t have any hard evidence. She just seemed off, even for her.” That he knew was a fact. 

“I do not understand why we are in this..mess, but I am sure that we will find a way. Let us go back to the hotel and no worry the others for much longer.” Sonia suggested getting up, Souda followed her wanting to help in anyway he could. “Come, we can get some medicine for that head of yours. I am sure Mikan will be able to supply some.”

Hinata looks at Sonia’s outstretched hand deciding that she was right, he shouldn’t be wallowing in his own self doubt. He needed to help, and help he would do. Gently he reached up and grabbed it letting Sonia help him up. “She’s..right. We need to just do what we have been doing. Create bonds, get hope fragments...We should be back to normal in no time.” He stated firmly his eyes determined. 

“I hope you’re right, I rather not be in this body for the rest of my days! I can’t handle another bird perching on my damn shoulder!” Souda whines while Gundam makes a ‘tch’ noise crossing his arms.

“You are not the only one who wishes to change back Shark Demon. I wish to not smell like the blood of an engine.” Tanaka grumbles and Hinata chuckles softly feeling a little better now that he had friends come and help him out of the small hole he had placed himself. That and the voice was no longer ringing in his ears.

Sonia gives a small hum taking their hands and smiling, “Fear not my friends, in due time we will be back in our original body! I have faith that we will.” Her eyes are shining and Souda looks like he’s about to faint a bit of drool escaping his lips. Ew.

With that statement they left the hill Hinata was staying, Souda was gushing at the fact that Sonia had touched his hand while everyone else marched on with determination in their chest and a sense of hope filling the atmosphere.

Not Komaeda’s hope either, but genuine hope. It felt like a breath of fresh air. Being able to feel this light made him give a gentle smile, everything he was thinking about just washing away like a rainy morning. 

(*) 

When they got back Hinata apologized for his sudden absence. He scared a few people much to his surprise. Kuzuryu looked like he was about to hit Hinata straight in the gut but instead got a ‘Don’t you fucking ever do that again’ from the yakuza before he stomped out of the hotel lobby.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief sitting down as Tsumiki came in to check on his lump. There was a lot of pain still, but he was getting used to it. At least the headache had gone away. 

“I w-was told y-you were getting head-headaches?” Tsumiki stammered and Hinata nodded rubbing the back of his neck. “O-oh you should've t-told me or S-saionji.” She reaches into her small bag that was shaped like a teddy bear, must be Saionji’s little bag and pulled a medicine bottle. “I-if it starts up again, please please take one. I-I'm so so sorry I didn’t see that you were hav-having headaches.”

He shook his head, smiling at the smaller female placing a hand on her shoulder, “It’s not your fault Tsumiki. You did all that you could. You’re not a mind reader, though that would be pretty cool.” He chuckled watching tears starting to form in her eyes as she let out a sob rubbing her face. “Wait, don’t cry! I wasn’t...it’s okay!” He stammered not really enjoying the image of him making someone cry. 

“I-I’m so sorryyyy! Pl-please forgive me!” Tsumiki said getting up and rushing out of the room leaving Hinata a bit worried that he caused any distress on the poor nurse. 

I am sure anyone could make that nurse cry. Hinata stopped clenching his fists looking around hoping to find the source of that voice. “Leave me alone.” He gritted biting harshly onto his lip as he stepped up to the restaurant to get a bite to eat since it was almost time for curfew. 

There was silence for a while as he grabbed a few things here and there to eat sitting down at the table looking out the window. As much as I wish to, I can not. What the hell? Who was this voice and why couldn’t it just leave him alone? 

“Seriously stop, you won't tell me who you are and you refuse to let me understand so. Leave. Me. Alone.” He snarled under his breath glad that no one was around to hear him. He wanted to hit his head, to rid of whatever parasite was lurching in his mind. Whatever, whoever he was Hinata had enough. The dreams, and now the voices? It was too much. 

Hah, a parasite. You think such poorly of me. I should say you are the parasite. Causing so much trouble and can’t seem to do anything right. Predictable and average. Not a single thing is important that come from you. Therefore I will do as I please, you have no reign over me. 

Hinata was seeing red, he was this close to jumping up and breaking something but he kept his cool gripping his fork as hard as he could. It bent a bit as he listened to those cold words scratching against his mind. Average. Predictable. What was it even talking about?

He was shaking when the voice stopped talking to him, his face pale and angry. Dropping the fork he stood up not caring for food right now. He needed to sleep, but he was afraid of what he would find when he closed his eyes. Leaving the restaurant he headed back to his room ignoring any sort of contact because this needed to stop. He entered his room placing a chair under the doorknob so no one could barge in while he conversed with this voice.

Sitting down on the floor he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Who the hell are you and why won’t you just leave me alone?” He whispered trying to see if he could speak to this...whatever the hell this was. “Come on, I know you can talk. You insulted me several times today alone.”

There was a exasperated sigh coming from the back of his mind. I find it dull that moments before you wished for me not, to speak to you and now you want to? I told you before, had you remembered what happened we would not be in this mess.

Mess? What mess? And what was he not remembering? “I..I don’t understand.” He really didn’t, his head was burning now like he was near a hot machine that pumped out warm air. “Ngh...why was my head hurt so bad?”

Fool you are thinking too hard. A simple minded being like you shouldn’t be over exerting themselves. Calm down, this is not your problem since you do not recall the events that had taken place.

Hinata puffed his cheeks out in annoyance really, really not enjoying the insults being thrown to him. “If you're going to act like a brat, then stop. I’m trying to understand, I don’t know what you’re even talking about. Let alone who you are and why you’re in my brain.”

...A glitch erupted the simulation. It caused a massive code to rupture thus having everyone switch their bodies. Including the both of us. There was a time, before that you remembered, and accepted me. But now the memories of that time are gone, due to a reset. Even your friend does not know of it. 

Glitch? Simulation? Just what was he saying? It hurt to think, his body trembling as he gripped the sleeves of his jacket. What was it that he couldn’t remember? 

No matter if you remember or not, I am here and I am working to fix this mess. They don’t seem to have a clue but..at least she is subdued. For now. It is best if you keep this quiet. Many do not take well to one hearing voices. 

“Yeah...I figured that.” He felt cold when the voice mentioned the ‘she’. Who was ‘she’ and why was he shuddering at the thought of this ‘she’? “But..who are you? Can I at least...know your name? You seem to know a lot about me?” 

...My name does not mean anything to you, but to keep you from nagging me I will tell you. It is Kamukura. That is all you need to know. 

Kamukura? Where..where has he heard that name before? “Right..okay. Um..” How was this even happening? A voice who had a name and everything, and not just that he knew Hinata. Very well at that. 

Just stop thinking. Rest, follow your same routine and continue. It is becoming quite bothersome to hear your thoughts. 

“Ugh you really don’t know how to talk to people huh?” Hinata questioned getting up and looking at the ceiling as if this Kamukura was up there. There was silence and he let out a soft sigh shaking his head. Great he had a roommate in his mind. An asshole of a roommate. Huffing he crawled into his bed cradling his throbbing head. Well now this got a little bit more complicated. “Good night, Kamukura.” He murmured before letting himself fall asleep.   
...Goodnight.


	9. Chapter IX

Sleep came easy, surprisingly. Hinata expected the crazy dream to come back, being stuck in that dark void as Kamukura spoke to him in that condescending tone of his. It was strange, now that he knew who the voice was it felt like he knew him. This sense of familiarity that was just as confusing as the voice living in his freaking head. He should be freaking out, he should be having a panic attack at the thought of a voice that knew about him and talked about glitches in some sort of simulation. 

He was surprisingly calm with this, well...considering that he was on a tropic island, inside a female’s body and now voices were in his head! Yay! Any other surprises? No? Hinata sure hoped so. 

Opening his eyes he ran a hand through his hair blocking the sun that was starting to rise through the binds. Breathing in softly his head wasn’t throbbing like it was before. Which was good. He fumbled with the blankets getting up with a small groan pushing himself up out of the bed. What would he do now? With this new information? 

Continue this dull routine that you have. Causing suspension is not the ideal situation right now. Everyone is on edge due to this switch, and you being stupid is not something we need. 

Hinata sighed ignoring the insults, what was the deal with this guy anyways? Did everything have to be all doom and gloom with him? “Alright, okay. No...telling people I have a mind-roommate.” He confirms getting a sigh from Kamukura who seemed just about done with Hinata. He smirked getting his clothes for the day heading to the mirror to tie his tie. “But what about this glitch? You said it a couple of times before.” He questioned as he straightened his clothes grabbing Chiaki’s hoodie.

There is no point of explaining it to you. It would just waste time. But I will say this switching of the bodies was not something done on purpose. 

Pursing his lips he just sighed getting a feeling that Kamukura would not be telling him anything else. What he even meant by all that, Hinata had no clue. It confused him, and he wanted to know more but Kamukura was silent leaving him only to his thoughts for the time being. 

Stepping out of his cottage he headed to the hotel his stomach growling since he did skip his meal to talk to Kamukura. Teruteru, well it was Togami now making the meals. So far the meals were not disappointing, even with switching bodies. He could always count on a good meal. 

Everyone was working today it seemed, people had their groups all set up and Hinata was forced to stay behind because of his injury. Personally he felt fine but because of his little outburst he was to stay and rest. He wished he didn’t freak out like before, then he wouldn’t have all eyes on him. Chiaki gave him a small apologetic look preparing her day with Tsumiki and Peko heading to the mountains to gather supplies.

It was slowly coming back to the normal way like before, but Hinata felt uneasy. There was something wrong and no one was noticing it. How long has it been? Almost a week? He wasn’t sure, it was hard to count the days when on a tropical island. 

He finished his meal seeing Tanaka and Souda walk in with a mop and other cleaning supplies. Ah, they were on cleaning duty. “Yo Hajime.” Souda says giving a gesture to Hinata. Hinata waved back humming softly. 

“Enough, we need to wipe this place down! Pristine as the marble stone statues that guard the gates of hell!” Tanaka shouts placing the mop into the bucket pulling his scarf away so it wouldn’t get wet. 

“Yeah, yeah. Seriously when do you ever talk like a normal person?” Here they go again, fighting like crazy. You’d think being in each other’s body would at least change some views. Guess not. Hinata sighed getting up as Souda started to push Tanaka around shouting even louder. 

 

Tanaka snarled pushing Souda getting the other to hit the chair and fall down on his rear end. There was a ‘clink’ noise, Hinata saw what seemed to be an earring fall under the table next to him. “Guys! Stop! Seriously.” Hinata shouted before Souda could even get up to retaliate his face annoyed and angry. “You two, you’re like freaking kids. Souda, you stay on this end and clean it. Now.” He pointed to the area, making sure his tone was sharp and furious. 

Souda grumbled and stomped over grabbing his supplies while Hinata turned to Tanaka. “You too. This is your area. If I find either one of you stepping over each other’s area...I’ll get Nidai in here and make you run laps or something.”

Tanaka swallowed looking to Hinata his eyes narrowed. “Tell me mortal, you have such a powerful aura at this time. Am I not worthy to know your true name?” Hinata blinked at the question his brows furrowed.

“True name? Still have no idea what you mean, just get your job done. I’ll grab your earring.” He tells him before Tanaka can shout anything else about his ‘true name’ whatever the hell he was even talking about. 

Hinata knelt down pulling away the cloth and what he found was something he did not expect to see. Instead of the earring he was looking for, he saw a bloody mangled mess of Togami. The large male was laying face first against the wood, blood dripping everywhere as the blond was reaching for some sort of knife covered in glowing paint. Oh god. His eyes went wide and his stomach churned at the sight before he let out a scream. He was unable to keep it in pulling away from the table his chest lurching as his heart was beating faster than he ever could imagine. Blood was on his fingers and he cried out feeling hands touch his shoulders.

“Hajime? Hajime! Hey man what the hell is going on?!” Souda shouted pulling the tablecloth up and Hinata saw the dead Togami there. How did nobody notice this? Blood was dripping everywhere, and the smell...oh God. 

“He..he’s dead! Hurry! We gotta-..we gotta get Tsumiki!” He stammered unable to keep his eyes away from the table his mind burning like someone had placed a hot metal rod against his brain. 

“Wha? Hajime...no one’s dead! There’s nothing under there. Just Tanaka’s earring.” Souda said reaching over almost touching Togami’s lifeless body nearly making Hinata vomit. How could they not see it?! It was right there! A dead Togami was right there and Souda just didn’t even blink or react. 

Tanaka knelt over looking at the table and then to Hinata. “Our mortal is experiencing hallucinations. Perhaps of the future? Or as a result to his head injury.” He supplied as Souda scrambled to stand up chewing on his fingernails. “We must get the healer.” 

It felt like his world was collapsing, he couldn’t hear the words either one was saying. Togami was dead, and they were doing nothing. He moved to stand but his body was frozen.Completely and utterly frozen. He felt numb only able to see the vision of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny dead where he lay. His eyes fluttering he fell back landing on Tanaka unable to keep himself awake for any longer his body just giving up.

“Shit! Hajime, Hajime!”

“You fool, he is unconscious. The visions may of caused his body to shut down. He is a seerer, with the magical eye. We must bring him to the hospital. You find the healer, now. Tell the woman it is an emergency.” Tanaka stated lifting Hinata’s limp body up with some struggle not used to Souda’s lack of strength unlike his own body. Souda stammered but nodded rushing out while Tanaka carried Hinata to the hospital for the healer to look at him.

(*)

He’s dead. Togami is dead. Someone murdered him. Murdered him in cold blood. It was all Hinata could think even when in the black void once more. The blood...the blood on his hands. Who would do such a thing? To his friend? Their apparent leader. 

Silence. He is not dead. It was just a memory. A memory of the past. The simulation reseted so you do not remember. Things must be far worse than I expected it to be. Kamukura’s voice whispered through and it was an actual comfort to Hinata.

“What? But...But I saw it! He...he was dead. And I had blood..I could smell it.” He replied his voice quiet, strained. It was so horrifying to even think about it.

No, he is alive. He is in Teruteru’s body as we speak. Do not think of this as reality. The past is bleeding through. Visions of what happened before the force quit. I can imagine that it may be my fault, being in contact with you like this. 

What did he mean? It was more confusing than ever. “Why? What happened..what is this all about? Reset? Simulation? Is none of this real? Am I not real?” He was panicking now, and Kamukura quickly replied with a small ‘shh’.

Do not think of it. The injury disrupted your mind. A bleeding effect. Visions that are not real in this timeline. You are real, therefore you are here. I will help you distinguish from reality to past memories. Dark eyes shone through the darkness he could feel Kamukura’s presence now. Like this dark blanket that was neither cold nor warm. Just this empty feeling. 

Someone is here, they will worry. Act like you do not remember any of it. They’ll classify it as a symptom to your injury. 

“Yeah cuz a coconut hitting my head causes me to see dead people.” 

There was silence and he could feel someone gently touching his face. It wasn’t intimate but motherly, like someone checking his temperature. Opening his eyes he saw Saionji, Tsumiki he informed himself, on a stepstool leaning over with a little apron wrapped around her waist. 

“Ha-Hajime! Oh you are awake!” Tsumiki squeaks pulling her hands away and he looks around. The hospital? “Gundam brought you here. Kazuichi c-came running, a-and I c-came as fast as I c-could. You had a fever a-and experienced ha-hallucinations.” She stammered as Hinata sat up finding bandages on his head with a small groan.

Everything hurt once again. And he was just feeling better too. Ugh. “Ah I felt okay when I got up...then it sort of went downhill. I remember Souda and Tanaka fighting and then…” He furrowed his brows as if thinking hard, following Kamukura’s advice. “Nothing…” He mumbled rubbing his aching skull. 

“O-oh then it m-must of been the st-stress of hav-having your friends fight.” Tsumiki said gently moving to grab a bottle of medicine. “H-here take one..” She passed him a white pill and he gently took it hearing Kamukura’s voice.

You don’t need medicine. Do not take it, it may make things worse.

Hinata took in a deep breath placing the pill in his mouth and once Tsumiki turned her body, he spat it out in his hand tucking it under the mattress. Why was he trusting a disembodied voice, Hinata would never know. Maybe wasn’t the best decision but what else could he do? Just ignore him? Kamukura seemed to know more than he did so that had to mean something.

I do not understand the blind faith you have in me. You do not even know who I am…

Whelp, Kamukura hasn’t killed him just yet so maybe that was why. Hinata blinked looking over at Tsumiki who seemed to be talking to him. “Huh? Oh I am so sorry, I wasn’t...I wasn’t listening.” He stated and Tsumiki gave a small smile. 

“It’s o-okay, I-I am used to it. I-I was suggesting tha-that you stay here. S-so I can watch you..” He felt bad now, he didn’t mean to ignore her. 

“Yeah, okay...I mean not like I would be doing anything anyways.” He mumbled noticing that he was in those hospital robes instead of his outfit that he had on this morning. Did Tsumiki undress him? Well..he was in Chiaki’s body and they both were female. So that...shouldn’t matter. Right?

Tsumiki smiled placing a fruit cup at the bedside table and a bottle of water telling him she would be right back. Hinata reached for the water bottle and looked at the wall in front of him. “Togami isn’t dead. Right?”

No, like I said before memories of the past are beginning to bleed through. There is a glitch in the system. They are fighting it, but not too well it seems. Not to my surprise, I will have to assist them. 

“Assist them? Who’s them? And how?” He asked tilting his head feeling odd that he was talking to air only hearing Kamukura in his mind. He flicked his eyes away his body growing cold as a dark shadow crawled up the wall, tendrils of what looked like...hair flowed and weaved as it stopped red eyes appearing as the dark figure got more refined but Hinata was unable to make out a face. It was like a silhouette, a shadow of some sort.

Will this assist you? So you are not asking such dumb and dull questions?

Kamukura? “You don’t have to look so menacing, geez. But...I guess this will do.” He murmured looking into those glowing red eyes watching the hair that no doubt came down to his knees sway in some imaginary wind. So dramatic and unnecessary. “Instead of talking to a random voice in my head, I am talking to a dark and scary shadow. Such an improvement.” He saw the red eyes roll to the side making a small motion, like he was shaking his head. 

Before Kamukura responded the door opened he saw Chiaki step in with her head tilted to the side. “Hajime? Who are you talking to?”


	10. Chapter X

Hinata blinked when Chiaki entered the room, not even noticing that she had even entered. He turned to look at her flicking back to the wall where the shadow-like figure of Kamukura was. Gone was the figure, just a plain white wall. He must’ve left as soon as the Gamer came in. “Huh? Oh I thought Tsumiki was here…” He stated glancing around to look like he was confused. He hated lying to her, it always made his chest ache. 

“Talking to Tsumiki...about a shadow?” She questioned placing her bag down grabbing a chair so she could sit close to his bed. “That’s pretty interesting..” 

“Haha…” He scratched at his cheek awkwardly not really knowing what to say to that. She must know he’s lying, but what could he say. “I have a voice that talks to me inside my head, and he shows up as a scary shadow with deep red eyes.’ That and he talks like an asshole. “So..um...what’s up?”

Chiaki places her hands on her lap slightly rocking back and forth, the strings of her pink bow swaying back and forth. “I heard what happened, you passed out again? Are you sure you’re okay? Kazuichi was going all crazy with talk of you seeing dead people…” She whispered softly worried for Hinata’s wellbeing. 

“Ah, it was because of stress. Tanaka and Souda were fighting and rough housing...I had a fever and it just brought hallucinations. Nothing to worry about, I am okay. Promise.” He gently reaches for her hand patting it gently with a crooked grin. “But, I got to stay here for the night, so Tsumiki can watch over me.”

Chiaki looks at him cautiously, it was like his own eyes staring into his soul. He swallowed keeping the smile on his face though it was a bit hard with that stare she was giving him. Had he always looked this menacing? “Stress...yeah. Especially with you hitting your head and having to be in my body..that could cause things to happen.” SHe didn’t seem to be convinced by it, but for now she seemed to accept the explanation. 

“Being in your body isn’t a burden. I hope you feel the same for me.” He added the last part with a small blush, dipping his head pink hair covering his face as he did so. She gave a small hum patting his hand like he had done moments before.

“Oh no, it’s not a burden at all. In fact it’s very eye-opening for me. I was able to grab things I couldn’t grab before because of your height, and I can play my games for extra longer.” She chirps with a smile and Hinata breathes out a sigh of relief. At least she didn’t feel angry for having to inhabit his body. 

He curls his fingers against the rough blanket looking to her his head tilted, maybe he could talk to her about Usami? The others didn’t take it so well, but Chiaki always had a way of keeping calm, even in the craziest situations. “I talked to Usami the other day.” He said after a moment of silence. Kamukura didn’t seem to protest about talking to her, so might as well. “She acted weird, weirder than usual. Like she thought I was you, and told me she was working hard to...fix something?” 

 

Chiaki listened quietly her eyes on his own tilting her head slightly to the side as well. “Hmm..that does sound strange. I wonder what she needs to fix? Would it be us, going back to our original bodies?” She questioned tapping her chin and Hinata shrugged slightly confused as she was about all this. 

“I dunno. It just seemed weird, and she just poofed away like she normal-” He stopped when looking back to her, seeing her placed behind a glass while large blocks fell beside her similar to the ones he played when Chiaki let him play his game console. She was being punished, no no no no! He couldn’t move it was like he was frozen watching Usami get crushed and she was next. No! Chiaki! 

Hinata! Hinata listen to me, this is not real. This is an illusion. The bleeding effect, you may think this is rea,l but it is not. Breathe in and out. She is not dead, but worried for you now. Snap out of it!

She was dead, blood splattered as the final block fell, the entire row exploding leaving nothing but ashes and the smell of burnt flesh. He gagged closing his eyes whispering to himself that it wasn’t real. Kamukura was helping him, instructing him to breath as his vision faded and Chiaki was holding his face shouting his name. 

“Hey, hey! Hajime!” She says with wide eyes as Hinata blinked rapidly his heart racing as he tried to recuperate himself from what he had just saw. What the hell...why was he seeing such horrid things? The bleeding effect...just what… “Hajime can you hear me?” 

“I..I’m okay.” He stammered looking into her eyes seeing her face so scared and concerned for him. “I-I..” He felt his lip wobble and he couldn’t take it. He just saw his closest friend perish by a bunch of building blocks. Letting out a sob he leaned his head against her, his shoulders shaking.

Chiaki placed her arms around his waist pulling him closely as the other sobbed unable to control himself. “What happened? Are you okay?” She asked rubbing his back as he finally stopped crying still having his face buried into her chest.   
You need to answer her, she can not read your mind. Do not tell her of the visions you have witnessed. 

He inwardly hushed Kamukura knowing that it wasn’t exactly the politest thing to do, but he just wasn’t sure how to respond to her after what he just saw. “I’m okay.” He whispered moving away from her wiping his eyes getting rid of the large tears dripping off his face. 

“Hajime something is very wrong with you, you can tell me. Please.” She whispered moving to grab her bag handing him a tissue pack that had little cats on the packet. “Here..” 

He took her tissues and blew his nose wincing at how gross it sound. He tossed the tissue into the trash fumbling with his fingers. “It was another...vision? Hallucination? I don’t know what to call them but they come at random and it sometimes pulls me away from reality.” He whispers ignoring Kamukura’s protests. He trusted Chiaki, he didn’t know why she was supposed to die but he felt like his heart was in agony when he saw it. 

“Again? What did you see?” She asked putting the rest of the tissues back in her little bag. “You don’t have to tell me, but..your face..it was so pale. Like you were seeing something devastating. Like..your favorite character was dying before your eyes.”

She was describing it all too well. Just not that she was his favorite character, but one of the first friends he ever had. So seeing her death, it was pretty traumatic for Hinata. “I..I rather not.” He whispered chewing on his lower lip. “I really..don’t want to think about it.” He didn’t, he honestly wanted to just forget all that he had sen. First Togami, and now...Chiaki. 

“Kamukura please tell me there is going to be no more visions.” Hinata pleaded whispering to the other inside his head. He paused, nothing. Silence. Great. That never meant anything good. It probably meant he would have more of these things. He didn’t know how to handle them considering that Chiaki and the others reacted the way he did.

“Okay, I won’t push. But...I’m here for you. We all are. If you ever want to just talk, I am a great listener.” A smile graces her lips as she moves to sit back down, Hinata shifts against the stiff medical bed looking out the window. 

“Thanks, Chiaki. For everything. I..” He felt like he didn’t deserve a friend like her. He knew he kept thanking her for things, but it was genuine. It always was. Chiaki was there for him when a lot of others weren’t. He didn’t exactly have friends outside of here. He always was too focused on certain things to make friends or spend time with everyone else. Working to the bone in order to get to Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Chiaki hummed and shook her head gently moving to stand her hands behind her back. “No need to apologize. And it’s okay, you’re not weak when having moments like this.” Hinata didn’t have to say anything, she just knew whatever he felt. It was so odd, but everything else that was happening to him, that just cancelled small things like this out.

“I better go, I’ll bring back some food. Get some rest okay? Or at least try to? Bye, Hajime.” She says with a wave opening the door and leaving Hinata alone in the hospital room. 

Letting out a sigh he licked his lips falling back against the pillow his arms over his eyes. It just kept getting worse and worse, he didn’t want to close his eyes. Seeing the image of people he cared for dying like that, it was just too much. Why did it happen? And how come it wasn’t happening now? 

Pulling his arm away he saw the dark shadow of Kamukura appearing once again on his wall. “I have a feeling no one can see you, so why hide?” He asked curious making sure this time that no one was around to hear him talk to the shadow on the wall. 

You don’t need to question my actions. 

Hinata huffed putting his arms up in defeat, it was like talking to a icy brick. He was sure Kamukura was intelligent, the way he talked was one factor to how he believed so, but it seemed like he did not care. Honest to God did not care about his surroundings, that bored tone...Hinata wasn’t sure how one could see the world to be so dull. 

Must you think so loudly? Nothing but predictable, boring thoughts. I do not believe I find a single care to how you feel about me. Your words do not matter.

Ignoring that insult he glanced out at the window seeing the pink and blue hues in the sky. It was definitely a picture worthy sight. He wondered if Peko was able to take pictures now. He still couldn’t believe that they were all in this mess. “How do we fix it? I don’t think Usami has it all covered like she says she does.”

She doesn’t everyone is still scrambling to fix the code. Attempting to reset and start a new is dangerous, considering…. No matter, they may fix it in time, or they may not. There is about a 87.98% chance that they will not. 

“Geez...it’s that bad? What...so we are not really here..are we? You said simulation...so like a video game?” He was attempting to wrap his mind all around this. But why would they even be in a simulation in the first place? And how come Kamukura was here in his head, and not in a actual body? He groaned as his head started to burn just like before making him stop thinking about it all.

We are in a simulation yes, you learned that before. There was a force reset due to complicated matters but it seems that when the reset occurred, memories did not file over, but instead got scattered. 

“Scattered? So those visions..they were real? But just in another time..why? Why would people die? What happened?” Complicated matters...if this was all true, what was so bad that caused the people, whoever they were to reset them?

In a sense yes, they did happen, just in another time. You experienced them before, and the coding is now affecting you now. Hence the bleeding effect. It causes you to go through those memories once more, believing them to be real, when in fact they are just fragments of memories from another time. 

Hinata soaked in all the information he could, even though most of it did not really stick to his brain. It was like he could understand what Kamukura was trying to say, but a part of him was unable to completely comprehend it all. “So..is there a way to help get us back to our real bodies?”

..There may be a way, but it is risky. It could prompt her to take over if we attempt to rewrite the code… I will be able to do it, I do not have a lot of access in this form.

Furrowing his brows he looked to the shadow seeing those blood red eyes staring right at him. “What do you need to do?”

I need to take over your body.


	11. Chapter XI

Hinata just stared at the shadow, his eyes wide feeling his heart start to leap against his chest. What? He could feel the cold shudder travel down his body, and it wasn’t because of the wind. Kamukura wanted his body. Was that his plan all along? Did he really want to help? Hinata’s throat went dry and he swallowed thickly everything in his mind giving out red flags. 

“Why do you want my body? Couldn’t you just tell me what you need to be done? So I could do it?” He stammered a bit worried about all this. He worried naturally but this was crazy. Letting him take his body to do just what? Kamukura didn’t explain to him in full detail, and Hinata did not exactly approve of the idea of him just giving his body. It wasn’t exactly his to start with.

If it would be that simple, do you believe we would be in this situation? Kamukura’s words were icy, more than usual. Almost like the whole room was getting colder. It is the only solution, you must allow me to take over your body, then you and your friends can live in that useless life. 

“If you think it’s useless, then why help? This is sounding really suspicious.” Hinata stared back into those red eyes that seemed to be glowing at the moment, his brows furrowed in thought trying to think over this whole situation. 

What do I care? It does not matter a single ounce to me. Such things could not entertain me. I deem this world boring, as well as the ones who inhabit it. You are a mere inconvenience, do not underestimate what I can do.

Was he...threatening him? The shadow on his wall, was he really trying to say these things. Hinata closed his eyes attempting to get rid of the shadow, but it stayed wisps of hair curling in what looked like irritation. 

You can not rid of me easily. 

Hinata made a small whine feeling his head starting to ache as Kamukura’s eyes glowed brighter the shadow moving closer, peeling off the wall covering the room in an ink black color.

“S-stop.” Hinata gasped opening his eyes seeing him face to face with a person with bright red eyes, the same odd circle with a line down the middle. This wasn’t a shadow but a real person. Black hair pooled across his face, covering most of his face only seeing the red eyes burning right through his skull. 

You useless thing you. I attempted to be more cooperative but it seems you’re just as stubborn as the rest of them. Emotions...such boring things. Follow your heart, and your body will crumble.

Kamukura’s voice was like a sharp knife, piercing his heart and tearing right through it. “Leave me alone! I had enough! Someone-” He made a choking noise as thin hands gripped his throat as Kamukura moved closer his eyes showing no mercy. 

Shame..I was getting a bit intrigued by you, but of course you disappointed me and now it is my turn. I will not allow this to continue.

He couldn’t breathe, the darkness starting to take over the only thing he could do was try to kick. To scream for help, but it seemed no one would come. Help...Chiaki, Souda...anyone. He pleaded looking for a way to stop this...whatever it was from going through his plans. 

No one will save you, for this...is all in your head. Once you wake you will no longer be in control. Do you feel it? Your throat closing while you desperately try to breathe? The human body is so weak, isn’t it?

Hinata wheezed gripping Kamukura’s hands as he struggled black spots appearing in his visions as his lungs struggled for air. He was dying...and no one would be here to save him. Kamukura would be in Chiaki’s body….and he couldn’t do anything. His head went limp as the final breath escaped his lungs, a bit of saliva falling from his mouth darkness enveloping him with the final imprint was red eyes. 

(*)

There was a moment where he felt like he was falling, the dark abyss disappearing as he weakly reached for the small flicker of light in his vision. He woke to a white room, with a large screen seeing the outside world, or what he thought of it. His body wobbled as he attempted to mull over the events that happened. Kamukura...took over his body, and...killed him. But why was he here? What was this place. 

Taking a step forward he stopped when feeling an invisible wall just a few inches from him. He pressed a hand to it furrowing his brows. “What the hell? Hey! Kamukura! Damn it!” He shouted banging on the wall. There was a shift and his vision drastically changed, like he was being lifted up. He saw Chiaki’s face, but took a step back when seeing a red ring around her pink eyes. 

A disgusted look slightly appeared on her face as she, no...Kamukura now glanced at him. “So you’re still here. Typical.” He stated with a monotone voice that just sounded so wrong in Chiaki’s voice. 

“Wha..What did you do with me? Where am I?!” Hinata shouted looking around finding nothing but white space and this wall that showed what was going on. 

“I merely placed you in The Gamer’s video game console.” What? He was...in the device? How was that? How was that possible?! He could feel himself panicking as he fell to his knees looking at himself noticing how his arms and fingers were slightly glitching out. They really….

Kamukura gave a small hmph noise placing the console on the desk while he got out of the hospital uniform and back to Chiaki’s regular clothes. 

“Hey! Hey what the hell! What are you doing?! You can’t...you can’t do this!” There was small taps coming from the game and Kamukura placed the screen down getting small muffled noises from Hinata. 

“I believe I just did, and you can not do anything to stop me. I will fix this and make sure I never have to deal with the likes of you, again.” A scowl grew on others face as he picked up the console seeing Hinata’s terrified face a small smirk appearing for just a second. “What? Are you wishing to tell me they won’t think it is you? Please...there is many things you do not remember. I am tired of helping you out, so boring staying behind the lines. I find it more interesting this way.” 

Hinata was quiet just watching Kamukura as he pulled the hoodie on still holding onto the console that he appearing was in. At least he looked like himself, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that he was going to win, and Hinata would not let him. There had to be a way out. “You won’t get away from this, they’ll...they’ll figure out..” He swallowed feeling a bit panicked, would they? Would they really?

Kamukura didn’t give an answer,instead shoved the game console into Chiaki’s jacket pocket, turning the volume down so he didn’t have to hear the other screaming his head off. Stepping out of the hospital he steered his face into a neutral expression, he had many talents and there was many, many ways he could use them. 

(*)

Tsumiki was walking down the halls with some food on a tray when she found Hinata walking around completely dressed with a..scary look on his face. Tsumiki gave out a squeak dropping the tray getting eyes on her. Did..did Hinata always look this scary? “Ha-Hajime!!” She stammered with a small cry coming off her lips as she scrambled to pick up the dropped food. “I am sooo s-so sorry! Y-you should not b-be up! You a-are still recovering.” She whimpered seeing those pink eyes flick to her with a small frown forming on his lips.

“I feel better, after a few moments of rest. It was like you said, stress caused hallucinations and a few fainting spells. But I am hydrated and fed, there should be no concern now.” Hinata says stepping aside so he would not have to step over.

She blinked looking at her and gave a small hesitant nod, usually her patients didn’t go off and say they were fine especially when Hinata was so sick before. This seemed odd but she was too afraid to call it out. “I-I s-see, p-please be c-careful Hajime.” Hinata gave a small scoff walking past her.

“Stop stammering, it’s annoying.” That was all he said as he walked away getting Tsumiki to watch him tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her cheeks giving a frantic nod and several apologies but it was on deaf ears since he was already gone. 

Why was he liked that? Tsumiki was not the one to say she knew Hinata, but he was acting strangely. More...colder? Grumpy? Was that the word? She..maybe she should talk to someone, but who. No one likes to talk to her..maybe Komaeda? He always liked to listen and give advice. Picking up the food she gave a small whimper tossing it in the trash and headed out. 

(*)

Kamukura made his way back to the first island studying it in more detail. There were many blind spots, where no cameras or observers would see him. One of those were bound to have a small opening where he could find the main control. Either that or he would have to sneak into the annoying rabbit’s little home and access it there. The rabbit believed him to be Chiaki when Hinata went to speak to her, so perhaps that could come to his advantage. 

His thoughts were stilled when three of the students came rushing to him. Gundam, Souda and Kuzuryuu. Hiding back an annoyed scowl he tilted his head as they came panting up, well the one in Gundam’s body was. “Huff..huff...Hajime!” Souda breathed placing a hand onto his shoulder spiking his irritation. “What’s up dude? You feelin’ better? I thought Mikan was going to keep you in for the night?”

“She did, but seeing that I am better, she released me.” He simply stated with a shrug getting the mannerisms of Hinata out of his mind, he did not just study them for no reason. Especially him, always trying to resurface when he had important things to do. Such a bother. 

“Huh? You got better that fucking quick? The hell..?” Kuzuryu was not convinced, Kamukura did not care to be frank. He did not care for any of these people. Wasting their talent...such garbage. 

Gundam let out a loud laugh, his chest puffing out slightly looking him over with a small intrigued smile. “Interesting! Perhaps our demon friend has made a pact with the devil! The eyes of an evil soul has placed it’s mark on you!” He shouts pointing to Kamukura who just blinks his lips pursed willing himself to not roll his eyes at the other. 

“That..makes no sense. Dude like shut up, for like five seconds. He probably got the rest he needed and she let him go. Good to hear! Cuz then you can suffer the new yoga thing Nekomaru and Owari is having us do in the mornings now.”

Kamukura just gives a small huff, “I do not have time for any of that. Now if you excuse me, I have important matters to deal with.” He placed a hand over his pocket where the game console was once hearing small little taps. 

The others watched him leave and Kuzuryu crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed slightly. “Something’s up. He’s acting fucking weird.” 

“Oh and now you are an expert on all things Hajime huh? Come on the guy is just recovering, cut him some slack.” Souda says pulling on his beanie wiping away the black and white strands that were starting to peek out of the hat. 

Gundam shook his head looking over to Kuzuryu giving a sharp nod. “Indeed, he is no mere mortal. Perhaps he is possessed by an ancient spirit that dwells on this island!” He shouts while Souda shakes his head. 

“No..he may have a point. Something’s up, and I tend to find out just what. Come on.” Kuzuryu gestured for them to follow Gundam quickly doing so while Souda complained.


	12. Chapter XII

“Okay so why are we hiding in the bushes again?” Souda hissed as he crouched down looking over a bit only to have Kuzuryu pull him down his face in a scowl.

“Shut the fuck up, we are watching him. Something isn’t right. No way that asshole is just so….” The yakuza wasn’t sure what to even call it. Hinata wasn’t exactly someone he knew so well, but the guy always did have this comforting aura around him. Now? It was like fucking ice or something.

“Indeed, it seems our Hinata may have a doppleganger, or he is possessed by one of the high demons of the 9th circle.” Tanaka stated firmly pulling on his scarf as he glanced to Hinata who was glancing around his eyes narrowed. “He seems to be searching for something, perhaps another vessel?”

Souda and Kuzuryu glanced at the now pink haired breeder who was rubbing his chin in thought. “Okay no, probably none of that, but we gotta trail him. See if he does something strange.” Kuzuryu whispered as Souda peeked over the bushes once again. 

There was a small moment of silence before Hinata turned around pink eyes narrowed as he looked across the island detecting some sort of moment. In the bushes Souda was pushed down by both Kuzuryu and Tanaka their hands over his mouth trying to keep him still. Everyone was quiet as the other turned away and began to walk across the beach once more.

Tanaka pulled away his hand with a frown as Kuzuryu got off of Souda standing up. “Fucking Christ, you could’ve gotten us caught!” He says as Souda gets up wiping off the dirt. “Can’t stay still for a least two fucking seconds huh?” 

“Hey man, it’s not my fault! I just peeked over, I didn’t make a single sound.” He grumbled pushing his beanie back to it’s proper position. “He’s definitely freaking me out..”

“Oh? Who’s freaking who out?” A voice came behind them causing Souda to screech and fall over the bush with a cry. Kuzuryu and Tanaka turned seeing Komaeda standing there with a curious look leaning over as if to see what was going on.

“Jesus Christ don’t fucking do that or I’ll put you six feet under.” Kuzuryu stated with a growl reaching over to grab Souda out of the bush looking at Komaeda’s half amused expression sprawled across his face.

He hummed rolling on the balls of his heels while Kuzuryu narrowed his eyes, they didn’t have time for this. “I don’t think you will try to put me six feet under, considering that this is your body. But,” Komaeda tapped his chin looking to the both of them. “May I ask why you three were hiding behind a bush?” 

“None of your goddamn-”

“We are spyin’ on Hajime.” Souda said before anyone could cut him off getting an angry growl from the yakuza as he slapped Souda on the back of the head several times. “Ow! Ow seriously what the hell man?” Souda cried nursing his injured head. 

“Hajime? Why?” Komaeda was interested now, and there was no way to push him away. Kuzuryu was this close to just pushing Souda off the goddamn hill they were on. 

But Komaeda was a pretty observant guy, fucking weird as hell, but he was smart. He may notice something that neither one of them could see. As much as he hated having this guy following them around, it seemed like they had no choice in the matter. All thanks to Souda that is. “He’s acting like a real jackass, and something is up. I just know it. But we fucking lost him, thanks to the beanie bitch.” Kuzuryu jerked his thumb in the direction of Souda getting a sputter from the taller male. 

Komaeda listened carefully his brows furrowed while he thought about it, no doubt going back to any memory of Hinata. “Strange, he seemed fine when I saw him today. A bit jumpy…” He mumbled going off into deeper thought.

“I mean he freaked out pretty bad this morning, sayin’ someone died and all…” Souda scratched at his chin as Tanaka hummed in agreement. They both had seen Hinata have a meltdown because of some hallucination, apparently because of stress.. 

“Yeah and now he’s all...weird, distant even. And talked like a complete asshole. I don’t think Tsumiki would've let him go.” Kuzuryu added crossing his arms puffing out a breath to keep the white hair away from his eyes. A full week in this asshole’s body, he was just about done with all of this bullshit. 

Nodding Komaeda placed a fist on his hand, “Then it’s settled we will combine our talents, and even with my worthless ability we will investigate Hajime.” Everyone rolled their eyes at the Luckster in the Yakuza’s body, but agreed to the terms. They would find what exactly was wrong with Hinata. 

(*)

Six blind spots and nothing, he did not expect better outcomes. Lowering expectations were just tiresome, not that he had a lot to begin with. Predicting was just as easy as thinking, calculations appearing in his mind as he thought of what to do next. He was not stupid, he knew those three were following him. 

“How foolish.” He stated continuing his way to the next spot looking for a small peel of reality, a simple tear that one could push through to get to the mainframe of this program. For such advanced technology, it crumbled quite easily. Pulling out the console he saw his other half pounding on the screen, kicking and shouting despite the volume being turned all the way down.

Kamukura shook the device watching Hinata fall to the floor getting a small amused smile from him. “Are you quite done?” He asked tilting his head to the side, an unimpressed look as he continued walking with the game device in hand turning the small button to turn the volume on. 

“Let me out Goddamnit!” Hinata banged against the screen once more his face screwed up in pure rage. Kamukura expected nothing more. It was no longer his time to be in this simulation. A reset, and now he would continue. No more Hinata, the thorn in his side. Always bringing in emotions when it was not necessary. “Why are you doing this? Please..”

“If you’re attempting to bring out an emotional response, you will be mistaken.” Kamukura simply replies ignoring any and all protests from Hinata. He knew the other quite well. Average, boring and normal. There was no quality that made Hajime Hinata, special. “Perhaps while you are in there you can focus on more important things, like remembering. Things will be much more simpler.”

With that Kamukura turned the volume down low and placed the console back into his pocket once coming close to his destination.   
(*)

Hinata growled once his only way to see the outside was covered by the dark green jacket of Chiaki’s. Fucking asshole. He gripped his hair walking back and forth eyes scanning the void of white that filled his vision. Stuck, he was completely stuck. No matter how many times he tried to outrun the white, he would always end up here. In this place. With Kamukura doing who knows what. 

Breathing in sharply he sat down thinking hard about whatever Kamukura had said. Remember. Remember what exactly? Visions, voices and now this...this wasn’t normal. Like something out of a video game, or some sort of science fiction novel.

It was a good thing he was able to hear what was going on despite not being able to see. It seemed Kamukura was stopped by Sonia and Ibuki.  
“Hajimeee!! Come play! We’re gonna make sand caastles!!” Ibuki sings and Hinata moves closer pressing his ear to the screen. 

“No, I do not have time for such foolish things like that. The water will easily sweep away any feeble creations you decide to make.” Did Kamukura even know how to act like him? Seriously? Hinata felt a bit hopeful that the other students would suspect something was wrong. 

“Uwahhh Hajime is such a downer. That’s the whole point silly-billy!” Ibuki seems to still have her contagious happy attitude even when dealing with a personality like Kamukura.

“Yes, Hajime we will have fun despite all of that.” Sonia says her voice a little confused

Wait, Ibuki..she had hearing, like really good hearing. Since Sonia was here...that meant he may have a chance to get her attention! Hinata quickly pounded on the screen using all the strength he had. “Sonia!! Ibuki! Help! That’s not..that’s not Hajime! I’m here! Help!!” He shouted, his throat was getting sore but it would be worth it. Come on Sonia…

Silence, Kamukura wasn’t moving neither did Ibuki or Sonia speak for a while at least. “I am sorry, I think you may of left your game on? It is making noise…” Sonia no...damn it no!

“Ah, it seems I did. Usually the volume is down, but I think it’ll be best to turn it off.” Kamukura states as he pulls the console out of his pocket seeing the wide eyed look from Hinata. With a small smirk he pushed the button and everything went dark.

Sonia gave a smile tilting her head, her eyes on the video game that Chiaki usually had, but Hinata must be borrowing it. How odd, the things she heard it did not sound like an ordinary video game. 

“Hajimeee!!” Ibuki squeals grabbing the video game device before Kamukura could even take it back. “Now you gotta come!! Catch Ibuki if you can!!” She sings grabbing Sonia’s arm and rushed away while Kamukura stayed in place his eyes narrowed. 

Fine. That was fine. He did not need that device anyways, he needed to focus on the task at hand. No more foolish distractions. 

(*)

Ibuki giggled again once up the hill with Sonia following, she turned expecting to see Hinata following but he was nowhere in sight. “Huuuh? Usually Hajime follows..” She pouted looking to Sonia the device still in hand. “No faiir.”

“Yes..it seems Hajime does not wish to join our activities. Usually he declines politely, but that was rather rude was it not?” She furrows her brows looking to the device. “May I?” She pointed to the device and Ibuki enthusiastically passed it to the princess for inspection. 

“Ohhh mystery, mystery! Sounds like a song, ‘What’s ever wrong with my demented friend?’ Yeahhhh.” Ibuki’s eyes shine as she leans over watching Sonia look the machine over and then reached to turn it on. 

The game boots up and the screen is bright. Sonia was not really familiar with video games, but Chiaki had shown her many before. This one..was different. The white fades for a bit and she can’t help but gasp. 

“WOAH WOOOOOAHH.” Ibuki screams pointing to the screen once it shows an all familiar face. Hajime? He looks confused glancing around before looking up at them with wide eyes mouthing words to them. “HAJIME IS IN THE GAME! Blub blub!” Ibuki starts to foam at the mouth while Sonia just stands there in shock.

They both decide to do the most rational thing, scream. 

(*)

“What the- did ya hear that?” Souda asked as they all were walking down the hill scouting for Hinata. “It sounded like Miss Sonia!” He quickly rushed down with Tanaka and everyone else following suit. 

The scream was pretty loud and everyone could hear it from the distance they were. It wasn’t far and Souda was the first to the scene. “Miss Sonia! I’m here! What’s wrong!?” He shouted finding Ibuki and Sonia standing with a video game at their feet. “Huh?” No one was here...at all?

“Jesus this is the fastest I have seen you fucking run.” Kuzuryu panted as the rest caught up with Sonia and Ibuki. They were slightly shaking and Ibuki had a bit of foam dripping from her mouth. Something must’ve scared them pretty bad. Was it Hinata. “What in the hell happened.”

“Scary game! Ohhhh scary game. Don’t look at it! Mirror trick!” Ibuki stammers pointing to the fallen video game while Sonia had a hand over her mouth. “Saw Hajime, but not Hajime!” 

The four boys looked at each other with wide eyes and Komaeda gently bent down to pick the fallen video game with the screen black, it was a bit scratched but that was no doubt because of Sonia or Ibuki dropping it. “Now you said you saw Hajime?” Komaeda asks seeing Sonia and Ibuki hiding behind Souda and Tanaka with small nods of their heads. “I don’t see anyone now?” He looked the device over once more. Oh, the off button was moved. 

Standing up he had everyone huddled next to him as he turned the device on. Ibuki gave a small whimper as the light of the screen turned on displaying the console name. This was normal, just what scared them so bad? What caused them to scream like that?

Watching the video game flicker from white and a figure appeared on the screen swaying a bit. At first it was pixelated and blurry, but Komaeda was able to make out the figure. It was as they said, Hajime Hinata was in the game. 

“What the fuck?!” Kuzuryu was the first to shout while Souda screamed gripping his hat while the Hinata in the game holding his hands over his ears closing his eyes a bit. “What the fuckkk?!” 

“Stop it, let’s take through this rationally.” Komaeda tried to say pulling away when everyone reached to grab the game console. He rather not have them risk this right now. 

“Rationally? You fiend! This creature is trapped between a mirror whilst a face stealer is walking among us!” Tanaka shouted his eyes wide getting Komaeda to sigh. 

“First of all, how do we know this is Hajime? Secondly keeping a clear head will prevent any more damage to come upon this device. I am sure Chiaki would not be too happy if her device was broken.” Getting their attention Komaeda sits on a rock looking the device over seeing the pixelated Hinata slam his fists against the screen shouting.

Reaching over Souda gently turned the volume up and leaned down next to Komaeda. 

“Guys! Oh thank God!” Hinata’s voice was quiet, and strange sounding but it was definitely Hinata’s voice alright. 

“Wahhhh Ibuki doesn’t want Hajime to be trapped in a game!!” Ibuki cried tugging on her blonde hair.

“Hinata? How the hell did you get there? And what the fuck? Like seriously, what the fuck…” This was blowing everyone’s mind. 

 

“Someone pinch meee.” Souda cried only to yelp rubbing his arm where Tanaka had pinched him. 

“I...I’m not sure how to explain this all. I’m out of the loop here as well. But something is not right here, and that Hinata you were talking to was definitely not me.” Hinata says his form glitching for a bit before settling down as a small worried look came upon his face. “But right now we need to find him, his name is Kamukura.” 

They all looked at the screen then back to each other, faces filled with confusion and fright that their friend was in a video game. “Kamu-what? You’re in a freakin’ video game man! We should definitely worry about that!” Souda whined his voice going higher in pitch as he gripped his beanie.   
“He may have a point Hajime. How did you even get in here?” Komaeda asked tilting the game to it’s side pausing when hearing Hinata yelp as he slid out of view. “Oops, sorry.” Moving it back to it’s original position, Hinata groaned holding his aching head. 

“I..really don’t know. It’s been a really, really weird week. Please listen, you need to find Kamukura. And fast, he’s up to something..and I don’t know what it may be.” 

Sonia leaned in looking at Hinata seeing how frightened he was, but his voice did not waver, not one bit. “Hajime, we will find him. We will get you out of there and figure this all out!” She promised and Souda started to drool just a bit before shouting a ‘hell yeah!’

“Alright, let’s get this fucker. Sonia, Ibuki go and take Hinata back to the hotel. Keep him safe. Alright assholes, you’re coming with me.” Kuzuryu stated with a serious look on his face.

“Look at all this. The hope of finding a way out of this is banding you all together! What an amazing sight to see!” Komaeda gushed placing his arms around his sides.

“Shut the hell up Komaeda.”


	13. Chapter XIII

So they went off, the girls heading back to the hotel while the boys searched for this Kamukura person Hinata talked about. Everyone was equally confused, but it seemed like weird and out of this world things were a norm around here. It was hard to just question all that was going on. Better just to roll with it like the rest of them. 

“Are you comfortable in there Hajime?” Sonia asked curious as she looked down at the video game console seeing Hinata glance up his pixelated face in a small frown. 

Comfortable wasn’t exactly the word he would think when being in here. It was an empty, endless void. He was trapped here so was he comfortable? No. Not at all. “Not really.” It was definitely hard to explain, like you were stuck in an never ending glass box. You could hear what was going on around you but you weren’t exactly...there. “I’d be happy to get out of this place.” He placed a hand on the screen glancing around trying to find some way to get out of here. 

“Hajime!” Ibuki cries taking the device from Sonia’s hand jerking Hinata around in the prison getting the poor boy to yelp and scramble to stay standing. “Oh no! Ibuki is so sorry. Ibuki does not like seeing little Hajime in the video game!” She sniffles as Sonia gently tilts the video game so it was steady and he wasn’t going to fly off who knows where. 

“Just don’t jerk me around! Please…” He panted holding onto his chest as Ibuki nods vigorously pounding her chest with a small huff-like noise. 

“Do not worry Hajime, we will find a way to get you out.” The princess says as they continue their way carefully cradling the device. “The boys will find your Kamukura and bring him to justice!” Ibuki shrieks in response bobbing her body back and forth. 

Hinata sure hoped so. Whatever Kamukura had planned, it wasn’t good. He was worried, more than he usually was. What if the others got hurt? What if… No this was not the time! First they need to get him out of here so he could go back to his proper body. Well Chiaki’s body for the time being. Hinata chewed on his lower lip watching Sonia and Ibuki carry his prison. Ugh he hated the idea of him even being in here. In a video game. 

“Oh! Ohh my gosh!!” Ibuki shouts nearly getting Sonia to drop the device from the sudden noise but she holds the console tightly keeping Hinata from falling. “Ibuki has an ideaa!” She bounces around Sonia and then gently reaches for the device. “What if, we just randomly start pushing buttons on the game? There could be a secret code and like, BAM Hajime is no longer in Legend of Hinata! Or would it be Chiaki since she’s the princess of Hajime’s story?” She tapped her chin. 

“What?! Chiaki is not- She’s not my princess!” Hinata sputters his face going red as his ahoge sticks up in his own embarrassment. Really, did everyone think he had a crush on her or something? Was everyone in second grade now? He puffed his cheeks out crossing his arms as the girls giggled at the sight.

“Nevermind that,” Sonia says placing a hand near her mouth to hide the giggles. “But Ibuki may be correct about the button smashing theory..” 

Sighing Hinata scratched at the back of his neck looking to the two seeing how determined they were. There was no point in just shutting down their hope. Komaeda would be proud of him. He took in a deep breath to rid of the nervous energy swelling inside him. This had ‘BAD IDEA’ written all over it, but what else could they do. “Alright, we can give it a shot. But find a place to sit down or somethin’..” He tells them after a bit hearing Ibuki squeal and clap her hands. Why would someone be excited about this? 

“Okie dokie!” Ibuki chirps saluting Hinata before scouting for a place they could sit and try this theory out. “We will get you outta there in no time flat. And I’ll make up an awesoome song just for you Hajime!” Well at least she was determined.

Hinata on the other hand was absolutely nervous, it wasn’t like Sonia and Ibuki were here with him. No he was the only one here and it honestly scared him what could happen. This wasn’t normal to begin with so he had to expect the unexpected here. 

Sonia finds a small bench with enough shade so they could sit and see Hinata without any sort of problem. “Alright we are here. Now which button should we push first?” Sonia asked looking to Ibuki since it was her idea. She tilts her head in thought making a noise as she presses her fingers against her temples. 

“How about we go in a circle?! Like start from here and then go all around the device? Yeah? Yeahhh?!” Ibuki is just about shouting now, Hinata was this close to asking if there was a mute button on the device so he didn’t have to hear Ibuki screeching. 

Sonia does nod to Ibuki’s suggestion and holds the device tightly in her hands. “Okay! We will attempt to get you out of there Hajime!” 

Hinata wasn’t sure what was happening, he couldn’t see past his screen. He could see her fingers but that was it. He leans a bit as an attempt to watch but it’s no use. He just stands in his white void of a room glancing around in case there was any change.

“Triangle!” Ibuki starts as Sonia begins to tap the several different buttons on here. Hinata could feel the sweat starting to form across his brow as she continued to shout. “START!” She sings and there is a moment, he could feel the air change and the background goes black leaving him in darkness.

Huh? Did...did it work? He wasn’t able to hear anything, unknowing to the screen showing PRESS START TO BEGIN to the girls. Hinata winces at the sudden bright light and the white void is gone. Instead, it’s replaced with...a grassy land. He could actually feel the wind brushing against his hair. Woah what?

“Uhhh..Sonia? Ibuki?” He questions turning his head only to stop when seeing what was in his hand. A..sword? He looked down finding that his usual outfit was changed and replaced with some sort of armor. Silver armor with tints of green here and there, the emblem of Hope’s Peak on his chest. “Guys? What the hell is going on?” He stammered ready to move, ready..to move?

Glancing down at his armor clad feet he struggled to move but it seemed like he was planted onto the ground. Stuck like glue. Panic was starting to bubble up, he couldn’t drop his sword or whatever it was. This had to be a dream. Yeah..yeah it just had to be! 

“Hajime! Hajime can you hear us?!” There was shouting and he glanced up seeing that his screen was now up in the air with Ibuki and Sonia looking at him with wide eyes. “Hajime! We pressed a button and the screen went black! Then now you look like on of those Knights in fairytales!” Sonia stammers and Hinata gulps glancing around. 

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, just a few feet from him snarling and making noises. “Uhhh guys?” Hinata stammered with wide eyes struggling to move out of the way of whatever it was. Out of the bushes a black and white creature with a glowing red eye snapped at him digging it’s claws into the dirt. “I can’t move!!!” His heart was about to rip out of his chest unable to hear Ibuki and Sonia because they were both stammering at once making it too hard for Hinata to be able to hear. 

The creature made a strange sound almost like a chuckle as it moved closer lowering itself on it’s haunches ready to attack Hinata. This was it. He was going to die here. To a beast looking like a videogame character. Hinata braced himself still unable to move closing his eyes tightly as the beast launched itself. 

In a blur of the moment he felt something, he expected it to be death but it was like strings were attached to his body and he quickly rolled to the side pulling his sword out in a more defensive pose. Okay this was definitely weird.

“Haha! Ibuki has got this! Do not worry Hajime! We figured it out! You’re a main character in an RPG? Was that what it was caled?” Ibuki’s voice rang through and Hinata gulped looking up at the sky. An RPG? Oh no...Why? “But we are in control of how you move! Don’t you worry! Sonia is going to get Chiaki to help us through this! I’ll be your Navi!!” 

“Great. Just Great...But uh..thanks Ibuki! I rather not die! So please…” Don’t kill me, who knows how many lives I have. Hinata thinks closing his eyes as the beast crawls back salvia just falling out of its mouth. “Okay Ibuki...let’s do this.” Why he was so confident right now? He did not know. 

Ibuki lets out a war cry as he feels his body jerk forward and his sword slashes to the right hitting the beast, watching as it cried out blood splattering on the sword. Ohhh this was both frightening and exciting at the same time. He felt like puking, but he kept it in as the sensation came back leaping to the side once the beast made a move to claw at him.

“Yeahhh! Down with the two toned beast!” Ibuki shouts as the creature yowls falling once Hinata jumps and delivers the final blow. He watched it disappear into the ground and he let out a pant wanting to just collapse right now. This really wasn’t his day. Ibuki made his movements jerky, like he couldn’t figure out which direction to go. 

“Okay Ibuki! You gotta be a little bit slower because I may be sick from this!” Hinata groaned feeling his stomach starting to lurch as Hinata flailed about because of Ibuki being the one controlling him. Like a real video game. Would he be stuck in this place now? Forever to look like some..well video game character. 

He placed a hand on the metal. It felt real. The silver shined against the sunlight, everything felt so real. How was this possible? He had no idea. Swallowing he glanced at the sword finding how intricate it was. Definitely something he could admire if only he didn’t have to defend himself.

“Ibuki does not know where to go, sooo we are going to wander! Do not worry Hajime, I will make sure you stay safe until the reeall pro comes!”

Somehow he wasn’t too comforted in that sentence. Chiaki...please hurry.

(*)

“So...how the hell are we goin’ to find this guy?” Souda asked as he walked down the beach with the others watching out for this Kamukura guy. They just started to follow around the beach hoping to find the imposter and bring him back so they could get their Hinata back. “Cuz like..he seemed pretty scary man. Should’ve brought Nidai with us…”

“Shut the fuck up, we do what we planned. Pin his ass down and tie him up with the rope Komaeda so conveniently has because who fuckin’ knows?” Kuzuryu says glancing around looking to Komaeda who just shrugs. How the hell the guy was even able to keep rope hidden in his body, Kuzuryu would never know. Fucking weirdo…

“Fear not Pink One, I am trained in the art of dark magic, therefore I can smite him to submission! Fuhahaha!” Tanaka boasts puffing his chest out smiling widely, showing off Souda’s sharp teeth. He was prepared for moments like this, his Dark Devas may not be at his command but he was still able to swirl his fingers into the dark matter of this universe.

Nearly all of them roll their eyes at Tanaka’s statement while Komaeda hums listening in while forming his own plan. Using his own body’s luck may be at use in this situation. He may be able to play the cards in their favor. It just depended on what type of person this Kamukura is. 

“What if this is all some trick? Like Hajime is just...ya know fucking with us?” Souda asks tugging on his beanie looking at them all with worried eyes. 

“No.”

“Huh?” Souda turns to Komaeda seeing how serious his face was. Geez Kuzuryu was scary with any emotion being shown. 

Komaeda shakes his head placing his hands into his pockets. “I saw the look in his eyes, there’s no way this could be a simple joke. There was definitely something wrong with Hajime. Even Fuyuhiko had said so himself. So that must of been the cause of Hajime’s strange behavior and somehow this..Kamukura came from it.” He states traveling down the beach avoiding the waves that brushed in and out. 

Souda swallowed and nodded, “Hah..yeah why should I ever doubt Hajime? I mean...he’s a pretty good guy.” He licks his lower lip feeling a bit ashamed that he even thought Hinata would do something like that. 

“Yeah even for a asshole like me, he’s still fucking nice all the damn time. I don’t know how he does it. So now it’s fuckin’ time to return the favor.” Kuzuryu stated his brows settled in a small frown. “Now we just gotta find the bastard and-”

“Behold! On the horizon!” Tanaka shouts pointing to the figure crouching on the beach, the all familiar green jacket giving away who it was. Chiaki, or in this case Kamukura. 

Kuzuryu pulls them to a rock and crouches down cracking his knuckles ignoring Komaeda’s comment on how that was not a good thing to do. “Alright, you guys know what to do. Be prepared for anything, we don’t know what this asshole does or anything like that. Ready?”

The four nod firmly, despite hearing a gulp from Souda who looks extremely pale. He wasn’t much of a fighter but for Hajime, he would do it. They were soul friends after all. 

“Alright...on my signal...one...two..three!!!”


	14. Chapter XIV

There was no hesitation. As soon as Kuzuryu hissed ‘one!’ they were off. Sand flew everywhere as they scrambled out of their hiding place, everyone going in different directions so they could trap Kamukura in one place. No running now. Kuzuryu was silent ducking behind a bush before racing out with Tanaka close beside him. 

Kamukura stood his eyes glancing around almost like he was scanning the situation, like a freakin’ robot. He pulled Chiaki’s jacket off his frame and then moved into a defensive stance while Kuzuryu launched his body onto the other. 

“Got you fucker!” Kuzuryu snarled wrapping his thin arms around Kamukura’s waist to drag him down to the floor. Kamukura made a small humming noise before grabbing Kuzuryu’s body and fell backwards slamming him down onto the sand hearing the other groan. Easily Kamukura pulled himself off of Kuzuryu, dodging attacks from Souda who leapt from behind. 

“Pathetic.” Kamukura said in a dull tone easily moving his head to block the punches and clawing attempts from the beanie clad fool. “Did you know? One swift kick can leave you incapacitated..” Kamukura asked before moving faster than Nidai did when training hitting Souda right in the groin. 

Souda let out a high pitched squeal cupping his lower area as he fell to the floor tears starting to get in his eyes. “Ohhhh you bastard.” Souda whimpered curling into himself as Kamukura stepped over the whimpering mess of the once mechanic. 

Kuzuryu stood up his body swaying as Kamukura turned to him, “Alright bastard. You and me. One on one.” The yakuza stated spitting out sand particles and getting it out of fucking Komaeda’s cotton candy hair. Ugh, at least he was taller and more able to punch people now. 

Kamukura glanced at him with a small huff, cracking his neck easily as he stepped forward. “It would end quite fast. Considering how feeble the Luckster’s body is.” It would be no trouble break his bones. Especially with the sickness plaguing his system. 

“Shut the fuck up! I’ll kick your ass in any body, you sick fuck.” Kuzuryu shouted gnashing his teeth as he clenched his fists. “You mess with Hinata, you mess with us!” There was a feeble ‘yeah!’ from Souda who was still in pain from that swift kick to the nuts and bolts. 

Kamukura gave a small hmph noise tilting his head, would they really react the same if they knew what Hinata, who Hinata really was. “Fine.” The yakuza was stubborn, predictable as always. Short tempered, one thing could set him off. So weak..and pitiful. 

With a shout Kuzuru went to attack, being much taller than Chiaki’s body was he headed to hit Kamukura in the stomach, but Kamukura was one step ahead of him. Shifting his body he ducked it was almost like in slow motion as Kuzuryu’s fist flew in the opposite direction as Kamukura used his body weight to hit him right in the ribs.With a cry, the yakuza stumbled gripping his side immense pain showing on his face. 

Kamukura was pure talent, he knew everything and anything. Effective ways to fight, to survive. All the knowledge was compact neatly into his mind. There was no room for errors. He would survive, despite how boring and dull this world was. Easily Kamukura lifted himself from the position he was in glancing around while Kuzuryu wheezed for air falling to his knees. 

Now where was Tanaka and Komaeda? He knew they had to be around here, he had seen them before. And they knew about Hinata, of course they had found the game. He paused when hearing a strange noise from below him. Looking down he saw the sand was inscribed with...transmutation circles.

“Fool! For that was just a mere distraction! You claim to be a God and yet here you are in my trap!” Tanaka shouts holding a stick in his hand with a satisfied smirk sprawled across his face. “Thank you mortals for your help!”

Souda whines getting up still holding his lower region with a wince. “No problem..can I get an ice pack...like now?” He whined limping back to Tanaka’s side while Kamukura just stayed in the circle his eyes wandering across the inscriptions. How did he not see them? What a disappointment. 

“Thank you Gundam, now...let’s tie him up shall we?” Komaeda asks as Kamukura is pulled to the ground by some unstoppable force unable to move. Kamukura grits his teeth glaring at them all as the moved closer with Komaeda wrapping a rope around him securing him from any movement. “There, now questions are to be asked.” 

“Huh? I thought we were just gonna carry him back and get Hajime outta that game?” Souda asked confused as he finally was able to stand up straight helping Kuzuryu who was still holding his aching ribs. Damn that guy could punch even in a small girl’s body like Chiaki. 

Komaeda gives a small hum finishing the final knot to the rope and stood up tapping his hand onto his chin thinking. “True but why not get some information from him first?” Souda was the only one that was capable of carrying Chiaki’s body since Tanaka had this concealed strength. He wasn’t as strong as Nidai, but out of the four, he was pretty strong. 

“Let’s just fucking pick this asshole up and take him back to Hinata. You can interrogate him while we are walkin’.” Kuzuryu says with a groan spitting out a bit of blood that was swishing around his cheeks. “You fight like a punk.”

“I believe I won, didn’t I?” Kamukura retorted with a slight roll to his eyes. “So boring, you’re actions were so predictable..” He leaned against the sand flicking his eyes down to the ropes seeing what knot Komaeda had used. Ah so… simple to get out of here, but..he supposed he would humor them. For now. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuzuryu gave a kick to Kamukura’s side expecting some reaction from the other but got a blank stare, those pink eyes rimmed with an almost glowing red. “Pick him up Souda. Now.” Souda gave a groan but reached down lifting him up with a bit of a struggle but was able to carry him. 

“Alright let’s go.” 

Komaeda watched this Kamukura get lifted up not saying a single word, but analyzing everything. Just who was this person? Komaeda was curious, he stayed close to Souda while Kuzuryu barked orders like the Ultimate yakuza would do. It seemed his luck was on the bad side of the cycle, but no matter. At least they had caught Kamukura. Oddly it seemed...anticlimactic. Komaeda expected more, he was a bit disappointed but no matter. 

“Kindly stop staring at me like I am some animal on display.” Kamukura’s voice droned on giving a small disgusted look, it was odd how there was emotions flickering on his face for a brief moment before being shut down. A mask of indifference perhaps? Komaeda was intrigued

“Aha..pardon me, such trash like myself should not be staring at the likes of you.” Komaeda stated flicking his eyes away while Kamukura gave a small sneer. “It is odd, however, you seem to know us, but I do not recall who you are.”

Kamukura was silent, Komaeda expected as much. He seemed to have this air to him, maybe he was an unknown Ultimate that lurked in the shadows of this island? No..how come Hajime was in that video and Kamukura was in Chiaki’s body. Just what did Kamukura have to do with Hajime?

“Do not speak to the foul red eye demon! He may strike fear into our hearts and paralyze us all! Avert your eyes!” Tanaka shouts to Komaeda pulling the Luckster out of his thoughts giving a small nod still thinking hard to what this situation was. 

“Just shut up and walk.” Kuzuryu says as they all head off to find the girls and hopefully fix this problem for once and for all. 

(*)

Meanwhile Hinata was still stuck in the video game world, he was still clad in silver armor with Ibuki chatting her head off while he wandered the vast unknown world. All it was grassland, nothing but the sun, clouds and just grass that swayed in the wind. He was unable to figure out where this place was, but it seemed so familiar to him. A childhood memory maybe? Hinata couldn’t place it, the scent of grass was comforting despite the environment he actually was in. 

Okay, now where the hell was he even supposed to go? His thoughts were jerked away along with his movement as Ibuki pulled him to the right swinging his sword like an idiot. “Ibuki I get that you're having fun here, but please don’t make my movements all crazy.” He wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly puked because of how she was making him move. 

“Ahhh Ibuki is sorry! Ibuki just wanna find the treasure!!” 

“Treasure? What do you mean?”

“Pfft Hajime so silly! Don’t you know a RPG always has treasure one's gotta find! SOme large quest! Like fighting a dragon! Rawr! Then a big huuge reward is waiting for you!”

“Hopefully it's not a dragon because I rather not fight a dragon..” Hinata gulped imagining a large dragon with glistening scales breathing fire and burning him to a crisp. And being in this armor, he would be fried on the spot. No thank you. He sucked in a breath as he walked forward, against his own will mind you, to the middle part of the valley. 

Wait a second..Hinata squinted seeing a large gnarly tree smack dab in the middle of a field. Of sunflowers? Okay this was not normal. “Ibuki do you see..that?” He asked glancing up to the sky as if she would hear him better. No doubt she saw a little text box to where his dialogue was if this truly was a game. Maybe it was best not to think about it. 

“I do! I doo! Let’s go!”

Before Hinata could even react his body was pulled forward taking off to that random tree. It had to mean something, there was no way that was a coincidence. Sprinting he let out small pants clearly not meant to be running for a long period of time. It wasn’t like he couldn’t run, no he just never had an athletic build even if Nidai was determined to think otherwise. His talent was definitely nothing having to do with athletics that was for sure. 

Taking in deep breaths he wandered through the large sunflower field feeling the yellow petals tickle against his cheeks as he traveled to the large tree. Ibuki was shouting and cheering as they got closer, he had to pause every now and then to breathe. Geez...he was not cut out for this. Panting he climbed the hill that was in the middle of the field seeing the gnarled tree and like Ibuki had said there was a chest. A large one at that, with the crest of Hope’s Peak on there.

“Yes!” Hinata was just about to cry and fall to his knees at the sight. Would this be the way out? Would he be finally free? Please...oh please? He took a step to the large chest, but like any reward a challenge was placed between the said goal. Hinata took a step back when seeing a black and white serpent coil out of the trees showing large fangs its forked tongue slipping in and out of its mouth. 

“Of fucking course.” Hinata groaned gripping his sword seeing just how big this snake was. Where was Tanaka when he was needed? The Breeder would exclaim some sort of knowledge to how to tame this...snake-thing. He usually wasn’t a big fan of snakes… 

The snake snapped its jaw launching at Hinata getting that familiar sensation of being moved out of the way. “Get away from Hajime you snake! Hehe!” Ibuki giggled at her own joke and Hinata slashed at the snake watching it slither back in a more defensive pose. It definitely did not like that comment. Red eyes glowing it bite back grabbing Hinata by the ankle with it’s tail pulling him to the ground. 

Damn it! Hinata reached for his dropped sword but it was too far away. He could barely touch the hilt of the sword. The snake pulled him closer and Hinata yelped rolling to the side when it reached out to bite him. The thing could be venomous and he rather not have to deal with that. Who knows if he would be able to survive? Was there a life system here? Hinata this was not the tie to be thinking about this!!

Using his foot he kicked the snake right in the face. “Get the hell! Off! ME!” Hinata shouts kicking at full force causing the snake to uncoil and pull back shaking it’s snout. Now..this was his chance! He reached for the sword and held it up as the snake launched itself right at Hinata. He squeezed his eyes shut but there was a squelching noise and warm liquid splattered across his face. He opened his eyes to see the snake almost cut in half. 

 

Sputtering he rubbed his face getting the blood off his face rolling the snake corpse off him. 

“WOHHHHAAAH!” Ibuki screeches causing Hinata to wince as he stood up wiping himself off. “That was a lot of quick time events! Ibuki isn’t used to playing such intense moments!!” Hinata panted shaking his head. 

“Yeah cuz pushing buttons is soo hard.” He muttered kicking the snake to the side happy to be rid of the thing. “Okay...treasure chest..” Hinata whispered walking to the large thing and knelt down grunting as he pushed the chest open a bright light enveloping him for a moment before he lifted his hands up robotically showing off what he got. A token? Hinata looks it over.

“Da-da duh da-dah dah daaaa!” Ibuki sings in a familiar tune. “Got a token! Next Level St-”

Before Ibuki could say anything, the token buzzed in his hand shaking a bit before a light hit his eyes causing everything to go white.   
(*)

 

He was so confused, opening his eyes only seeing darkness. What? Did he pass out and now it was dark? He groaned lifting himself up. He was in some sort of...building? It was pretty dark now, he could barely see past his hand. Hinata breathed in sharply seeing a broken mirror across the way. Oh, he wasn’t wearing any..armor? Now it was just a hoodie and his usual outfit. “What the hell is going on here?” He asked looking around, “Ibuki? Sonia? Anyone?”

“Hajime!” Hinata cried out in surprise when hearing Ibuki’s shrill voice that was in his ear. He touched his ear feeling a...headset of some sort? Oh...what was going on here? “Hajime! Hajime is in some sort of...oh! Grab that!” She didn’t finish but he looked down seeing a small phone and he gently reached for it looking at the device and tapped the little flashlight turning the light on. 

“Ohhh...ohh no. Oh no no no no.” He stammered knowing exactly what this was. “I’m in a horror game.” He stammered his chest starting to ache, as he whipped his head around breathing heavily. Using the phone flashlight was not a good idea, but it was the only way he could see. 

“Hey, hey.” A voice whispered through the headset and Hinata lifted his head feeling instant relief. Chiaki. “Hajime...it seems you’re in a class A horror game.” She whispered, so weird hearing his own voice but with Chiaki being in here...he may survive. 

“Ohh god. Thank god...Chiaki you gotta-” He let out a small whimper hearing something in the distance. Growling? Whispering? He hated horror games, films, anything having to do with horror. He wasn’t the bravest, and this did not help him. True he wasn’t a bawling mess like Souda would be, but he was still a scaredy cat when it come to these things. 

Chiaki gave a small shh noise and he began to move on his own crouching down using the cellphone as he continued down the dark halls of the building. “Hajime it’s okay. Just think of it as...hide and seek. You’re hiding and...The creature is trying to find you, I think.” Chiaki supplies and Hinata gave a small whimper. 

“That’s really not helping me..” Hinata chewed on his lower lip, if he was able to control his body he would be freaking out but Chiaki was in control now. No more jerking about from Ibuki, it was smooth moments. At least she wasn’t freaking out.

Hinata felt like he was going to vomit, anxiety picking up as his heart beat faster expecting something to pop out any moment. This was not good, this was so not good. “Hajime, your vitals are going crazy. You need to calm down.” He could hear Ibuki and Sonia shout words of comfort as he continued on. 

It was like an old mental hospital, wheelchairs everywhere. The creep factor was high here. He sucked in a deep breath pushing away the thought of whatever was out there was out to get him.   
There was a loud bang, and Hinata whipped his head around seeing bright red eyes peeking through the darkness and he feels like his blood just stopped flowing altogether. It looked like a very large...scary Kamukura. Screeching and hissing while it raced towards them with long jagged claws scraping against the side. “Hajime! You need to run!”

And that's what he did. He was crying out pushing things over so the large shadow would get trapped or slow down or something. I'm going to die. This was it. He was going to die and this creature was going to kill him. His sneakers scraped against the decaying floor once he slid around a corner looking for an exit, anything really. 

“Hajime! The locker! Get in the locker.” Chiaki whispered and Hinata glanced to the rickety locker sitting at the side of the hall. Quickly he shuffled in and closed it shut breathing heavily, his mouth dry as he tried to keep himself from making any sort of noise. “If you stay in long enough usually the monster leaves. I think.”

Hinata closed his eyes gritting his teeth when hearing the small whispering coming from the monsters. The black mass traveled by the locker, Hinata was able to see through the small slits. Holding his breath once the creature glanced around, red eyes glowing in the dark looking for him. Oh god. Please..don’t see me.. 

It felt like years when the creature left making small growling noises before the thing completely disappeared. Hinata let out a choked out sob leaning against the locker. “I can’t...I can’t do this..” Hinata sucked in a breath his hands shaking from the just terrifying fear that just coursed through him. He couldn’t move, it was just too much right now. 

“Yes you can Hajime. You can do this. It may look and feel real, but it’s not. You faced Kuzuryu on a bad day, that’s something more scarier than this.” Chiaki stated her voice filled with determination as he gave a small chuckle finding comfort in her words. “So let’s do this, it’s just me and you. And Ibuki, and Sonia. Oh Peko and Koizumi too.”

Oh great everyone was here to see him be a big baby. He could already hear Koizumi shouting him for not being a man. “O-okay.” He took in a deep breath and left the locker gently shutting it so he wouldn’t make any sort of extra noise. “I think I know what’s going on, if I find something...like a token? Or maybe? And that will complete the level? At least that happened with the RPG one..”

There is a humming noise, and he could hear Ibuki tell Chiaki what happened when he opened the chest. “Oh I see. So completing the main goal put you in this genre. Alright that should be easy. Most of horror games have the objective of escaping so that might be the goal.” 

Hinata turned on the phone’s flashlight once more getting light which is at least a bit comforting in this sort of place. Breathing in sharply he nodded to Chiaki’s words. Get out, escape that may be the way to get out of this place. He definitely wanted to leave that was for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Never before did Hinata want to crawl into a ball and just sob. It wasn’t agonizing pain, or just emotions hitting at him from some new discovery. More like he was just so fucking scared it was hard to cope. Hinata was finding ways to keep his body from just collapsing as anxiety and terror shook his frame. Happy thoughts...kusamochi...er...relaxing under the night sky. Oh hell this wasn’t working at all.

“Turn here Hajime.” Chiaki’s voice rippled through his thoughts putting him back into reality. If it even was reality, considering that he was trapped in a video game. If Kamukura ever showed his face, he’d punch him. Right smack in the nose. Hinata did not care of the consequences. 

“A-alright, even though you’re the one controlling me and all…” Hinata mumbled turning a corner checking the map he had found in his pockets earlier. They were on the second floor and needed to get out through the first. Great...just a few places to go. He swallowed shakingly putting the map back in his pocket hitting the phone when the flashlight flickered.

Chiaki was quiet, it seemed there was a small little lag between him talking and her listening. He didn’t mind, but it was better to hear Chiaki than the eerie sounds and hushed whispers from the atmosphere around him. “I know, but I figured you would like to know where I want you to go.” She tells him quietly and Hinata sighs peeking over the corner looking to see if the coast was clear. 

He chewed on his lower lip, he wouldn’t be surprised to find that he had ripped apart his lower lip from gnawing on it too much. “Please don’t be here..I rather not have to deal with you right now..” Hinata almost sings his voice shaking while he hears Sonia’s soft words of comfort along with Ibuki screeching at him that he could do this. Yeah...maybe he could do this. 

Taking in a deep breath he headed down the dark hallway almost jumping when a wheelchair squeaked past him. Hinata gave a small puff of air kicking it slightly with his foot before carrying on. Stupid wheelchair. “Why does it always gotta be hospitals? Or creepy schools...or abandoned buildings? Why can’t it be like-” He stops rambling when the whispering gets louder and the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. 

“Hajime run!” Hinata was on it before Chiaki even finished her sentence. He swiftly traveled down the halls hearing the scraping of claws behind him. Gotta find a hiding place. Gotta… He screwed his eyes shut scrambling around another corner finding the stairs. The way down, he had to get out of here. 

Panting he rushed to the stairs shoving the phone into the hoodie pocket he cried out when seeing the large shadow on the wall next to him. “Ohh god.” Hinata whimpered as he traveled down long staircase fast, but careful. Rather not break any bones while running down the freaking stairs. What a way to die. Not by a monster, but by sheer stupidity or clumsiness. 

The last step was finally here and he glanced around finding a locker in plain sight. Flicking his eyes back to the stairs, the monster should be close by. Locker...get in the stupid locker Hajime. He cursed himself for worrying about stupid things as he rushed into the locker shutting it carefully so he wasn’t making any sort of noise. 

Heavily breathing he swallowed glancing through the small slots hearing Chiaki gently shushing him. If she was in this situation...well he wasn’t sure how she would react. Maybe fall asleep as the monster comes… Not the best thing to be thinking off. You already had visions of her being crushed by tetris pieces. 

Taking in a deep breath he glanced out once more finding the halls to be empty. Placing his hands on the locker door he gently pushed out stepping onto the cracked tile with a grateful sigh. “You’re doing good Hajime.” Chiaki whispered and Hinata placed a hand to his ear giving a weak chuckle. 

“I’m terrible at these games.” He tried to sound lighthearted, but it fell flat. Reaching to his pocket he looked over the map. “Looks like we are almost there...thank god.” Hinata never felt so relieved in his entire life. 

“See? We can pull through, I think.” Chiaki really needed to stop with the ‘I think’, definitely was not helping Hinata here. But she was right. They could do this. He mustered up the small amount of courage he had and let Chiaki take him through the dark halls. 

Fumbling with the phone he wished there was a way to check the time on this. Well he could ask Chiaki but it didn’t really matter. “Chiaki..” He started swallowing on hearing a small hum for her as they continued. “Um..thanks for helping me through this. Ibuki too.” If they hadn’t of been here, he’d probably be dead. Actually there was no probably. He’d be dead.

“Don’t worry Hajime. You don’t need to say anything.” Chiaki says and there is a small shuffling noise from his earpiece before he hears. “Ibuki loves you Hajimeee!!”

Unable to keep the chuckle from his throat he let himself smile softly happy to have friends like them. Able to help him in crazy scenarios like this. There is laughter from them all as he gave a small thumbs up to Ibuki. That girl, there was no way he could describe her, but as a great friend. Even with all the craziness. 

It looked like they were getting closer, he could see the entrance hall from here. He almost wanted to sprint towards it but Chiaki kept him from doing so. He hesitantly began to crouch lower hearing her whisper that this was too easy. In fact it was. Just two chase scenes? Shouldn’t he be falling down some hole and crack the phone? Hinata was starting to feel dread swell up in the pit of his stomach. This was not good. 

Carefully he made his way to the entrance shining his phone around the room his fingers starting to shake from anticipation. The doors were open and in the darkness he could see a glimmering token twirling around. That was it, there was the token and he just had to get it. Maybe then this nightmare would end and he would be in the real world. Here’s hoping..

Hinata stood from his crouching position and began to briskly walk towards the token. There was loud growling and Hinata froze turning his head to see the large shadow looming over him, red eyes glowing through the darkness. Shit. “C-chiaki,” He stammered feeling his heart ram against his ribcage. “Just get me to the token.” If it meant he would get hurt, so be it. 

“Right. We just need to sprint..ready?” She asked and Hinata nodded his brows furrowed surprisingly unafraid of the monster before him seeing a mouth open, black goo dripping from the creature’s mouth the whispers getting louder in his mind. 

It happened faster than Hinata could even register. His body twisted and he broke out into a sprint, his body pumping with adrenaline. The creature had black tendrils reaching out for him, trying to snare and catch him so he wouldn’t complete this level. Closing his eyes he slid past a large black tendril grabbing the token with his hand pulling it close to his chest. The thing soon began to buzz and the environment around him began to fade, dripping away like wet paint on a canvas. 

Letting out a peaceful sigh, he let the world go white. 

(*)

“Pointless really, having someone like him going to that place.”

“Yeah seriously, he’s so average. You’d think he’d be the one, you know, to be rejected.”

“Look at him, he thinks he’s better than us doesn’t he? Ugh I can’t stand to even have him next to me.”

“Right? Just because his parents got the cash to even let him go in the first place. What a waste…”

(*)

Those...voices? Just..what was that? He blinked away the white lights still hearing those words settle in his mind. Average. A waste. Breathing in sharply he expected to find himself with Ibuki or Chiaki,but he was on a stage. A very large stage with people screaming and shouting. A...concert? “Eh?” It was all he could say as he glanced around seeing faceless band members get into their positions. 

Looking at his clothes he gave a small yelp, he looked like Ibuki had dressed him while he was sleeping. Ripped jeans, bracelets all over his wrists, a leather jacket adorned with buttons and spikes, and a white shirt underneath. What the hell was this? 

“OH!!!! Ohhh my goshhhh!” Ibuki screeches into his headset getting Hinata to wince and nearly rip the thing out of his ear. He had a microphone attached to it this time. No way, was he going to be singing? He had a terrible voice! 

“Chiaki, is it alright if I play this one?” Sonia was speaking now and he glanced up seeing Chiaki and Sonia on a large screen as a countdown started. “Hajime! You are in a rhythm game! But have no fear, I am quite skilled. And Ibuki fainted from seeing you in that outfit. You look very handsome.” She says and Hinata feels his cheeks heat up. 

“There’s just no rest for me huh?” Hinata said with a sigh blinking as one of the members with red hair and crazy punk rock attire passed him a guitar. Another with blue hair giggled standing beside with a microphone in hand. 

Chiaki gives a small ‘hm’ and Sonia nods a sympathetic look on her face. “It seems so Hajime. But Sonia has this, if not, I’ll take over. We just have to finish a song. Sonia picked out a pretty nice one.”

Hinata gulped hoping it wasn’t something girly as he looked down at the red and white guitar. He did not know a single clue about music, let alone how to play a guitar. But..this was a video game. He could swing a sword and kill a snake, so why not be able to play a guitar? The countdown beeped loudly watching the numbers get lower and lower. 

“Well...here goes nothing.” He winced as the countdown began and he saw the screen turn black leaving him alone with faceless people and bandmembers shouting his name. What even was this. 

Music began to blare, and he looked around getting a thumbs up with the redhead and a bright smile from the blue haired one. Well at least they were helpful. He swallowed staring feeling his hands working on his own, the guitar playing notes to a certain beat. 

“Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile” His mouth opened and music came out, no squeaking or anything like that. He usually wasn’t the type to sing. Tone deaf was something he’d like to call him, but it surprised him that he actually was pretty smoothly. “I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile.” 

“That’s it Hajime!” Ibuki seemed to be up and she was humming along while Sonia was doing the same no doubt in deep concentration as he continued to sing playing the guitar flawlessly. Sonia really was good at these games. 

“It's irresistible ohhh oh ohhh, yeah.” Was his cheeks burning? Yes, yes they were. He was so embarrassed to do this. Singing about someone who’s irresistible. Wasn’t this..by some guy named...fall out? He wasn’t sure, it was a Western song that was for sure. Sonia loved all sorts of cultures, so this was no surprise. 

The other band member moved closer and began to play while the blue haired one had a solo seeing in bits of french her voice sweet and happy. Who were these people? He was able to turn and dance with the guitar in his hand following the red head on as the man playing the drums was giving it his all. 

“I love the way you hurt me, baby!” Hinata shouts fist pumping the air while Ibuki was making guitar noises as Sonia giggled but said nothing. Chiaki was quiet no doubt just watching this all with that amused look she always had. Oh they were so going to bring this up whenever he got out of here. Damn it. It was happening he was sure of it. 

“Is that..is that Hajime? I thought you were playing a horror game.” He could hear Peko and winced but continued the song since it was halfway over. At least he hoped so. 

“No no! We are playing a rhythm game now! Sonia is kicking booty! Look at Hajime go! Go go go!!” Ibuki cheers as an amused sound comes from Peko. Greaat..

“I see. I brought drinks and food like you asked. This is...very entertaining.” Peko states and Hinata is just about to explode from embarrassment as he slides to the floor once his solo begins. “If there is a game that you need help, I would like to give my service to you.” Okay yeah they definitely could use more people. But why now? When he’s ‘rocking out’ on this stage.

Ibuki gives a final cheer as the song is finished Hinata collapses to his knees his face red from both singing and embarrassment. “YEAHHH!! Hajime ROCKS. Hajime we are gettin’ you that outfit. I even make it myself if I had to.”

Hinata groans placing the guitar down to the floor as the stage disappears. He falls to his back panting loudly. “Never. Again.” He states glad that this level was a quick and easy one. Better than the horror one. But more on the blackmail level. At least Koizumi wasn’t taking videos or recording.   
“You did good Hajime. Look there’s the token.” Chiaki says and Hinata stood up gently grabbing the token feeling relieved once more as his vision goes white. 

(*)

“Hah..funny how he thinks he’s even going to get in there..Seriously they treat us like dirt and he still has high hopes?”

“Maybe he’s just stupid.”

“Nah...maybe if we showed him how those ‘Ultimates’ see people like us..maybe then he’ll wake up from this daydream of his.”

“Honestly...he's so plain and boring. Not a single quality that’s out there is gonna get him across that fence. He’s better to learn now.”

(*)

He didn’t understand. What was he hearing? Was this..Kamukura’s doing? His head was starting to ache, but that wasn’t important. Another level..what was it this time? Hopefully something easy..and not embarrassing... That last one was pretty simple but still. 

Opening his eyes he found himself in a war zone. Hinata blinked looking at his attire finding that it had once again changed. He had a sword strapped onto his back, and his outfit was similar to the RPG but this time there was less armor and more cloth. A shoulder plate on his right shoulder, and arm guards. He looked at his back surprised to find small brown wings fluttering. Woah what? Now what game was he in? 

Before anything could be answered he felt the ground shake, something akin to footsteps were coming and he backed up only to find he was trapped. Glancing up what looked like a health bar was displayed along with his name. Glancing to the other side he saw another name and a health bar as well.

“Sakura...Oogami?” He stammered finding himself not liking this at all. This...was one of those fighter games. What was it? Street Fighter? Was that what Chiaki played with Souda? But who was this Oogami? 

The footsteps drew closer and he gulped seeing a very, very large..person? walk in. Well they seemed to be wearing a girl’s uniform so that had to mean this...large person was a woman? Oh geez. She had large muscles, scars scattered across her body, with one large gash on her face. She cracked her knuckles getting into a defensive stance. 

“So we meet on the battlefield, may the best fighter win.” She states and Hinata gulps even louder reaching for his sword. 

“Fear not Hinata. I am here and I will bring you to victory.” He heard Peko’s voice and glanced over seeing a fairy at his side, it was a deep red and fluttered around him. “I am quite skilled in this game, and seeing that you have a sword..this will be an easy fight.”

Right, Ultimate swordswoman. “I'm going to be made into a human meatball.” Hinata stated clearly hearing giggles from the girls. 

Hinata involuntarily pulls out his large sword pointing it to Oogami before slashing the wind, Peko must be taunting her. Why come on! He was going to be punched into a pile of Hinata! There was no question, he was not going to win this. Especially against...her. 

“Hinata, focus. I am in control. If you feel any pain or damage, I do apologize in advance.” Oogami is bouncing in a strange way and Hinata realizes he is doing the same, his new found wings fluttering in anticipation. This was so weird, why the hell did he have wings anyway? Did the game just feel like giving him small angel wings? 

“Okay..Peko..I trust you.” He breathed hearing a voice count down from 3. 3...2...1...Fight. Hinata readied his sword moving to a blocking position as Oogami launched herself a fist ready to hit him right in the face. Good thing his sword was large enough to block the attack despite the impact making him stumble a bit, but his wings were able to keep him up. 

It was a quick moment hitting Oogami with a quick slash of his sword jumping back when Oogami reached to grab him. Oh no he was not letting her grab him. Probably crack his head with her knee. He was however hit, when she jumped and slammed her foot right into his chest sending him tumbling backwards watching his health bar trickle away. Shit. 

 

“Go Hajime go!”

“Yes you can do this Peko, Hajime!”

“Yeah beat that Ogre!!”

He heard the cheers as he moved to stand wincing at the burning sensation that hit him full force. Ow, so you can get hurt here. Shit. He was sporting a pretty big bruise no doubt about it. Hopefully this wouldn’t carry over when he actually got out. If..he got out of here. 

“Come on and fight me!” Oogami shouted pointing at him and he heard Peko give a small ‘as you wish’. He launched himself at the other fighter hitting her square in the chest then flipped his sword around twirling it against her. Good that caused a lot of health to go down.   
A small choking noise was all he could do when Oogami fought back grabbing his throat with her large hands almost crushing his windpipe in an instant. Not this again. Did everyone like to choke him out? Hinata wheezed as Oogami hit him right in the chest hearing a couple cracks. There goes his ribs. 

“Hajime! You can do this!” Well considering that his health bar was very close to zero, he wasn’t too sure. He gave out a grunt slamming his boot into her gut causing the large martial artist to stumble back dropping him to the ground. He stood up wobbling a bit checking the health bars. They were pretty close, but one more hit and Hajime was done for.

“Ohhhh use a special move! Special mooove!!” 

“Mioda cease your shaking, I am trying to concentrate.” 

“Come onnn! Zap zap her! Pummel her to the ground!! Grrrr!”

“Yes let us see Hajime take her down!”

 

“Now that’s more like it Princess~”

Hinata rolled his eyes as Peko gave her own sigh mirroring his own. Special move? Considering that he had no talent, there no doubt was no- Woah. 

It was like a surge of energy rushing through him as he stood still his hair swishing in some unknown wind. He let out a sharp cry as the energy pushed out changing his hair to white, and his eyes to red glowing brightly as his new wings grew larger getting him to fly upwards while Oogami stood to watch. 

“Super Sayian!!! Super Sayiannnnn!!” Ibuki chants as Peko gives a small chuckle hearing the small clicks of the device and he grabs his sword watching it glow flying into the sky and slamming it down to the earth. 

“YOU GOT THAT WRONG!” Hinata shouts as the final blow hits Oogami and she’s down for the count leaving Hinata the winner. 

“YEAHHHHH!!!!! Ha-ji-me! Ha-ji-me!” Sonia and Ibuki stated as Hinata placed his feet onto the ground panting heavily placing a hand onto his ribs. 

“Did everyone see that? Because I will not! Be doin’ that again.” Hinata slurred wobbling before he fell to the floor promptly passing out the coloration disappearing as the token appeared. The screen went white once more.

(*)  
“So you’re the lucky guy huh?”

“Interesting...such a high view of the school..”

“Don’t worry kid, this won’t hurt a bit.”

“Last thing we want is for this hope to go to ruin..”

(*)

“Wake up sleepy head! Helllooo?” 

Huh? Hinata opened his eyes seeing Ibuki, actual Ibuki not Sonia, looking at him her hands on her waist as she smiled to him. Ibuki? Wait what? Was he out? “Did I get out?” He asked looking around, they...are in a classroom? 

“Wha? Hajime is speaking in tongues! Ibuki has no clue what you’re talking about! Were you having a dream Hajime?” She asked tilting her head as Hinata glanced around and then down to his outfit. 

No..this wasn’t his usual uniform, and this wasn’t Hope’s Peak Academy either… Just where was he? “I..honestly don’t know.” Was this real? Or just another game? It looked too...normal, and he was skeptical now. Nothing was safe. He wasn’t hearing the others...so what was going on. 

“Oh hello Hajime. Did you fall asleep again? You are starting to be a bit like Chiaki.” He turns seeing Sonia, wearing the same uniform as Ibuki was and he shrugged his shoulders furrowing his brows a bit. 

What was even going on?

Meanwhile…

“Oh..” Chiaki murmurs holding the device in her hands a concerned look on her face. “I don’t think Hajime can hear us this time…” She says seeing the small text box of Hajime’s thoughts. Was this a bit too..revealing? 

“Whaaat? HAJIME CAN YOU HEAR US?!” Ibuki shouted making both Chiaki, Sonia and Peko wince at the shrill voice. “He really can’t! Sad face! And hey! Why am I in this game?!” She pointed to the drawn Ibuki on the screen. 

Chiaki made a small face looking to the both of him, “That’s because...he’s in a dating sim..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little idea I came up with, since I haven't been able to find a roleplay partner to do my little ideas. So bare with me when it comes to this. I am still a little new to this fandom and doing my best to get the characters right. If anything seems OOC I do apologize. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net under my username SimplyIlogical.


End file.
